


Luchando por ustedes

by IndraSosa



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Olivia Benson, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Hispanic Character, Injury, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Jealous Rafael Barba, Language, Loneliness, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Rafael Barba, Romance, Secret Identity, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sex, Shooting Guns, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex, Witness Protection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraSosa/pseuds/IndraSosa
Summary: El A.D.A. de la UVE de Manhattan Rafael Barba es trasladado al hospital Mercy víctima de un disparo fuera del edificio de justicia. ¿Se logrará salvar? ¿Olivia  Benson llegará a tiempo?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Barba/Oliva





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> El A.D.A. de la UVE de Manhattan Rafael Barba es trasladado al hospital Mercy víctima de un disparo fuera del edificio de justicia. ¿Se logrará salvar? ¿Olivia Benson llegará a tiempo?

¿Qué pasa con el o los responsables del atentado en contra del A.D.A. de la UVE de Manhattan?

Rafael y Olivia tienen una relación tiempo después del incidente con William Louis. Brian deja a Olivia después de la sentencia contra Louis, Rafael se vuelve su apoyo, su confidente.

Noah si es adoptado por Olivia, todos los acontecimientos que llevan a su adopción ocurren. Rafael y Noah crean un vinculado, a partir de un accidente en la guardería.

El A.D.A. de la UVE de Manhattan Rafael Barba es trasladado al hospital Mercy víctima de un disparo fuera del edificio de justicia. ¿Se logrará salvar? ¿Olivia Benson llegará a tiempo?

¿Qué tiene que ver Hank Voight en todo esto?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia estaba en su oficina, iba de salida para ir a ver a Rafael, ya que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, le estaba devolviendo la llamada y justo ahora no le contestaba eso le preocupo Rafael no acostumbraba a dejar el celular, caminaba con rumbo al elevador, Amanda estaba saliendo de este, se le notaba preocupada.
> 
> —Amanda...
> 
> —Olivia hubo disparos en la corte, Barba está herido...

Olivia estaba en su oficina, iba de salida para ir a ver a Rafael, ya que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, le estaba devolviendo la llamada y justo ahora no le contestaba eso le preocupo Rafael no acostumbraba a dejar el celular, caminaba con rumbo al elevador, Amanda estaba saliendo de este, se le notaba preocupada.

—Amanda...

—Olivia hubo disparos en la corte, Barba está herido —al escuchar esas palabras Olivia tuvo la sensación de que le vaciaban un balde de agua fría, corrió al ascensor con Amanda pisándole los talones, una vez dentro Olivia presiono con desesperación el botón al estacionamiento.

—Tranquila Olivia, está bien, su amiga Rita Calhoun hablo a una ambulancia y va con él.

—¿Rafael como esta?

—Él tiene un disparo en el abdomen, ya lo llevan al hospital —dijo mientras subían al vehículo oficial, Olivia arranco el motor y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento con las sirenas encendidas con rumbo al Hospital Mercy.

Gracias a que Olivia llevaba las sirenas encendidas no tardaron mucho en llegar. Olivia entro a la habitación de hospital de Rafael, vio en la camilla a su ahora esposo, por buena fortuna llevaba el chaleco antibalas.

—Rafi, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Olivia mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba sentado Rafael.

—Liv estoy bien, solo tengo dolor por el impacto, esos chalecos no son de confianza.

—Rafi, créeme que prefiero que tengas un poco de dolor a que tenga que enterrarte el día de nuestra boda Rafael Barba, así que no me digas que los chalecos no son de confianza Barba, de no ser por ese chaleco hoy estaría hablándole a Lucía para decirle que su único hijo está muerto —aclaro Olivia un poco contrariada—. Créeme que duele más una herida de bala.

—Liv lo imagino, pero aun así me duele mucho, te recuerdo que soy A.D.A. no policía, mi trabajo no consiste en estar frente a una pistola, no debería saber el dolor que causan las balas, no se como soportas el dolor —dijo Rafael mientras se enfurruñaba haciendo un puchero a lo que Olivia le acaricio el rostro y le dio un beso.

—Rafi, tenemos que hablar —dijo Olivia con seriedad en el semblante.

—¿Qué ocurre Liv?

—Rafael temo por tu seguridad —comenzó Olivia — y también por la de Noah. Pienso que lo mejor será que los mande fuera de Nueva York, mientras solucionamos el problema con los BX9, los voy a mandar con un amigo, sé que él los va a proteger.

—Pero Liv, no creo que tengamos que llegar a estos extremos, estoy bi...

—No, Barba, no te atrevas a decir que estás bien, estas en el hospital por culpa de un disparo de uno de los matones de los BX9 y solo estas vivo porque te exigí que usaras un maldito chaleco antibalas, de no haber insistido estarías muerto Barba —Rafael sabia Olivia estaba molesta, solo lo llamaba Barba cuando estaba furiosa con él, que generalmente era cuando él le negaba alguna orden—, y yo no me puedo permitir arriesgar la seguridad de mi familia solo porque tú no quieres ver la magnitud de las cosas, de todo lo que nuestros trabajos nos acarrean. Es más ya hablé con MaCoy, él es el menor de tus problemas —lo interrumpió.—¿A dónde piensas mandarnos Liv? —pregunto un muy desanimado Rafael.

—Rafi eso es algo que no te puedo decir, solo te diré que con lo que acaba de pasar vamos a aprovecharlo y fingir tu muerte, ya lo tengo todo planeado con Melinda, ella va a firmar los papeles de tu autopsia.

Una hora antes

—Melinda, tengo un favor que pedirte —dijo Olivia mientras entraba en la sala de autopsias del laboratorio de criminalística.

—Dime Olivia, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Rafael? Me enteré por Fin que le dispararon —pregunto Melinda dejando su trabajo de lado.

—Está bien, gracias por preguntar. Necesito que falsifiques los papeles de la autopsia de Rafael. Tienes que poner que la herida de bala fue fatal, que no hubo forma de salvarlo —pidió Olivia.

—Pero Olivia, ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? Me acabas de decir que Rafael está bien.

—Si Melinda, Rafael está bien, por suerte llevaba el chaleco antibalas que le di, pero te estoy pidiendo esto, porque no puedo tenerlos a él y a Noah corriendo peligro por nuestros trabajos. BX9 no se detendrá hasta matarlos. Ya intentaron matar a Rafael, no puedo dejar que Noah y Rafael estén aquí por ahora. Se que el trabajo de Rafael es importante, pero no voy a permitir que lo maten. Ya hablé con MaCoy, para informarle de mis planes y estuvo de acuerdo.

—Olivia, sabes que lo hare, solo necesito los datos de Rafael y el lugar exacto de la herida de bala. Para hacer toda la documentación.

—Claro, aquí tienes todo lo necesario —Olivia le entregó la carpeta que tenía desde que entro en la oficina, era el expediente médico de Rafael.

Tiempo presente

—Bueno Rafi voy a hacer una llamada, no me tardo —dijo Olivia saliendo de la habitación mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Después de dos tonos contestaron— Voight

—Hank, habla Olivia Benson.

—Olivia ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito un favor, es de vida o muerte.

—Claro, dime que ocurre.

—Lo que necesito es que me ayudes a esconder a dos personas de los BX9.

—Entendido, Olivia, ¿Quiénes son?

—Son mi esposo y mi hijo. Necesito que vengas por ellos a Nueva York. Una vez que llegues te lo explicare todo.

—Claro Olivia, saldré en el primer avión. Tranquilo, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda siempre que lo necesites. Llegare a las 6 pm de hoy.

—Muy bien, mandare a alguien del equipo por ti, te va a traer al hospital. Aquí te esperare.

—Bien, mándame una foto de él para que lo pueda identificar en el aeropuerto.

—Si, en un momento te la mando. Nos vemos pronto —dijo Olivia terminando la llamada. Y volvía con su esposo a la habitación.

—¿Qué paso Olivia? ¿Era Lucy?

—No, era la persona que los cuidara —explico Olivia mientras se sentaba junto a Rafael en la camilla—. A él le confiaría mi vida, tú y Noah son mi vida Rafael, espero que comprendas mi decisión.

—¿Y cuándo le vas a decir a los demás?

—Ya le dije a Lucy que venga al hospital, Noah estaba preguntando por ti desde que se despertó de su siesta, Amanda y Fin fueron a buscarlos a casa ya deben estar por llegar.

—¿Quién sabe que estoy vivo? ¿Lo sabe mami?

—Lo que todos saben es que estas estable Rafi, nadie va a saber que la herida de bala no existe más que Lucia, Melinda y yo. No es que no le tenga confianza al equipo, pero no los quiero poner en riesgo.

—Entonces, esperemos a que llegue Lucy con Noah —dijo Rafael mientras Olivia se acurrucaba en sus brazos en la camilla.

Lucy no tardó en llegar con un Noah muy inquieto en sus brazos, en el momento en que entro lo primero que hizo Noah fue correr a la camilla donde Rafael estaba. Olivia lo subió a la camilla, Noah se subió al regazo de Rafael.

—Papi ¿Cómo tas? —pregunto agarrándole la cara.

—Tranquilo Noah estoy bien, no pasa nada. Hola Lucy.

—Hola, Liv me tengo que ir tengo clases. Espero que se recupere señor Barba.

—Noah todo está bien —dijo Olivia a su hijo—. Tengo que explicarte algo muy importante —para Olivia esta sería la parte difícil ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño de 3 años que no va a poder ver a uno de sus padres por tiempo indefinido?— tú y papi van a irse de vacaciones, mi dulce niño.

—Vacines —dijo Noah muy emocionado, Olivia agradecía a la inocencia del niño.

—Si, mi dulce niño.

—¿A dónde nos piensas mandar? y ¿con quién? —la cuestiono Rafael.

—Los voy a mandar a Chicago, con el sargento Hank Voight, de hecho —dijo Olivia mientras checaba su reloj, Rafael reconoció el nombre, era el sargento de la unidad de inteligencia de Chicago— no tarda en llegar, y donde van a vivir específicamente no lo sé Rafi, yo no tengo porque saberlo, es lo mejor. Nadie sabrá su paradero, ni su identidad. Comprende ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. No puedo dejar que les pase algo, prometo que sólo será hasta que los BX9 sean erradicados —Rafael sólo atinó a asentir mientras Noah acostaba con su cabeza sobre su abdomen y Rafael le acariciaba el cabello para que el niño se tranquilizará.

A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerse Rafael sabía cómo tranquilizar a Noah, y el niño se dejaba consentir, para Noah, Rafael al principio era el amigo de mamá que de vez en cuando le daba bocadillos, la relación entre ellos se fue haciendo más estrecha cuando Noah tuvo un incidente en la guardería a Olivia le avisaron mientras estaba con Rafael preparando su testimonio, Olivia respondía la llamada al ver el contacto de la escuela, ambos salieron corriendo de los tribunales Rafael condujo, una vez que llegaron se estacionaron en el primer lugar que vieron, los llevaron a donde está el niño llorando y pidiendo por su mamá, Rafael se acercó junto con ella, por las prisas que tenían Barba no se había puesto su saco ni el chaleco, solo estaba con su camisa, la corbata y los tirantes. Noah al ver a su amigo estiro la mano hacia los tirantes de Rafael y comenzó a pasarle la uña, para sorpresa de ambos Noah se comenzó a tranquilizar. Luego de eso cada que Noah veía a Barba pedía que lo cargara y siempre metía la mano en su saco para agarrar sus tirantes y luego de un rato se dormía en los brazos del A.D.A Rafael Barba "El Tiburón" de los tribunales.

Noah veía en Rafael un tío, él le enseñaba de todo, lo que más le gustó a Olivia fue que Rafael se auto nombró su maestro de español, lo divertido fue ver la discusión entre el A.D.A. y Nick por ese privilegio, ya que Nick quería enseñarle, fue de las primeras veces en que Olivia deseó saber más español ya que toda la discusión fue en español. Al final de la batalla campal su Olivia abogo por Rafael. 

Con forme la relación entre Olivia y Rafael se inclinaba más a lo romántico el A.D.A. comenzó a pasar más tiempo en el departamento de Olivia, estuvieron de novios cerca de 4 meses, se comprometieron en navidad, Rafael se lo pidió cuando estaban ayudando a Noah a destapar los regalos. Por a lo difícil de sus trabajos se pudieron casar tres meses después, justo hoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué dicen? ¿la sigo publicando o la dejo por la paz?


	3. Capítulo 2

Una hora después en el aeropuerto

Carisi esperaba por el sargento Hank Voight al parecer su avión se había retrasado un poco, una vez que lo vio salir de la puerta de desembarque Carisi se le acerco.

—Usted debe ser el sargento Hank Voight —dijo Carisi estirando la mano.

Hank se la estrechó— Solo Voight, mucho gusto. Entonces tú debes ser Carisi. El chico nuevo que mandaron por Amaro.

—Si, el mismo. Liv nos espera en el hospital.

—¿Liv? —pregunto Voight con una expresión de confusión.

—Si, Liv, así le dice todo el equipo —comenzó a explicar Carisi en lo que llegaban al vehículo—. Verás en la UVE somos como una familia, a Liv no le gusta mucho que le hablemos por su cargo.

—Oh ya entiendo, —dijo Voight mientras Carisi arrancaba—. ¿Entonces cuando se casó Olivia?

—En realidad, se casaron hoy —explicó Carisi mientras se incorporaba a la avenida.

—¿Y cómo es que solo le dispararon a su esposo? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Olivia no me explicó mucho, solo me dijo que necesitaba resguardar a su esposo e hijo.

—A Barba le disparó en dos ocasiones un matón de los BX9 fuera de los tribunales, por fortuna Liv lo obligo a llevar un chaleco antibalas. Liv estaba con nosotros en la oficina. nos había llegado un caso y al jefe Dodds no le importo que fuera el día de su boda, llamo a Liv, le exigió que estuviera presente para entrevistar a la víctima y durante la búsqueda del sospechoso.

En el hospital

Noah seguía recostado en la camilla y con la cabeza en el abdomen de Rafael quien le seguía acariciando el cabello. Olivia admirando la escena frente a ella.

Olivia no dudaba que Rafael podría llegar a ser un excelente padre, supo ganarse a Noah aun sin pretenderlo. Aun cuando la primera vez que Rafael sostuvo a Noah lo más alejado de su cuerpo tanto como se lo permitían sus brazos, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tiempo después Olivia supo los motivos de porque Rafael trataba lo menos posible cargar a Noah, Rafael temía dañarlo.

Debido a la similitud de sus infancias abusivas, Olivia sabia que ambos vivieron cosas terribles, ella por parte de su madre Serena Benson y Rafael por parte de su padre, quien no se sentía orgulloso de Rafael, ya que el no mostraba aptitudes atléticas, en cambio Rafael era un niño muy inteligente para su edad y a veces su cerebro lo metía en problemas.

Como resultado de sus duras infancias ambos crearon barreras para proteger sus frágiles corazones y no dejaban entrar a nadie, por miedo a resultar lastimados.

Debido a eso cada caso en el que involucraba niños como víctima de algún tipo de abuso, tanto Rafael como Olivia daban todo para detener a los responsables.

Ambos procuraban mantener lo duro de sus trabajos apartado de casa, cada que llegaban a casa una vez que la puerta se cerraba su mundo se centraba completamente en Noah, el niño era capaz de hacerles olvidar toda la maldad que veían en el trabajo. Todo el estrés del día se los olvidaba con solo ver a su hijo.

Olivia salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Rafael habló.

—Liv ¿Y ya tienen algo? —pregunto Rafael volteando a ver a Olivia, pero sin dejar de acariciar a Noah quien ya estaba dormitando.

—No, por el momento mi prioridad es que tú y Noah salgan de la ciudad. Fin y Amanda se están encargando de checar la escena, voy a mandar a Carisi para que los ayude, puede que terminen más rápido. Rafi, se que parece que no estoy dudando en mandarlos a ti y a Noah lejos de mí, pero es lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en los quince años que llevo trabajando en la UVE —el celular de Olivia comenzó a sonar en el identificador decía Carisi—. Benson.

—Liv ya estamos afuera del hospital.

—Muy bien sube con Hank. Los esperamos en la habitación de Rafael.

—Entendido.

—Ya llegaron —dijo Olivia. Noah se había dormido por las atenciones que Rafael le estaba dando.

—Ahora regreso —dijo dándole un beso a su esposo y una caricia en la mejilla a su hijo antes de salir de la habitación.


	4. Capítulo 3

—Carisi necesito que vayas con Amanda y Fin al lugar del tiroteo, ellos necesitan tu ayuda. Quiero que den con el responsable, tú y Amanda no deben permitir que Fin mate al tipo, lo quiero vivo —dijo Olivia con tono inflexible.

—Está bien Liv —respondió Carisi un poco molesto—. Fue un placer sargento Voight —se despidió Carisi estrechando la mano de Voight.

—El placer fue mío Carisi y solo es Voight —se despidió Voight con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro. Carisi entro a la habitación para despedirse de Barba y de su sobrino, porque para el equipo Noah era su sobrino, aunque no llevarán la misma sangre y Noah les decía tío a todos ellos. El niño supo ganarse un lugar en sus corazones. El primero en autoproclamarse tío honorario de Noah fue Fin.

Una vez que Carisi subió al elevador Olivia habló— Hank gracias por venir tan rápido, pasa por favor.

—No es un problema Olivia, sabes que en lo que necesites te ayudaré —dijo Hank entrando a la habitación—. Buenas tardes, soy Hank Voight —dijo estrechando la mano al esposo de Olivia, quien según recordaba por lo que le dijo Carisi su nombre es Rafael.

—Un gusto soy el esposo de Olivia. Rafael Barba

—¿Barba? ¿Cómo ese Barba? ¿el A.D.A. Rafael Barba? —cuestiono Hank volteando a ver a Olivia. 

—Si, el mismo —dijo Olivia volteando a ver a sus dos hombres favoritos sentados en la camilla.

—Un placer sargento Voight.

—Por favor, solo Hank.

—Hank —dijo Rafael, a lo que Hank asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, el motivo por el que te pedí que vinieras Hank, es porque necesito tu ayuda para proteger a Rafael y a Noah, necesito que te los lleves a Chicago.

—Muy bien, me los puedo llevar, en el momento en que me digas, lo de sus identidades ya está hecho, aquí tienes —dijo Hank entregándole a Rafael los papeles con sus nuevas identidades, vio como Olivia se alejaba de la camilla y se acercaba a la ventana para ver el atardecer, Hank se le acercó—. Olivia, sabes que los voy a proteger, ellos van a estar a salvo conmigo y con mi equipo, puedes confiar en mí y sabes que son de confianza.

—Hank eres la única que persona que podría pedirle esto, sé que puedo contar contigo para que estén a salvo.

—Bien, ¿Cómo le haremos para sacarlos sin levantar sospechas? Ellos no pueden desaparecer, así como si nada.

—Ya todo está listo, Jack MaCoy va a anunciar en una conferencia de prensa que Rafael no sobrevivió al atentado —explicó Olivia volteando a ver a su esposo quien platicaba con Noah y revisaba los documentos en sus manos— y Noah para todos los demás está en cuarentena. Y nadie lo puede visitar más que su niñera y yo.

—Muy bien, está todo listo entonces. Olivia, sabes que no podrás verlos por mucho tiempo —dijo Hank viendo a Olivia a los ojos—, lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es que los podrás contactar solo por una señal codificada como la que usan los soldados para contactar a sus familiares desde el frente. Ya tengo el lugar en el que se van a quedar, van a estar en la casa de al lado de la de Hailey.

—Hank lo tengo muy claro, pero primero es su bienestar —Hank vio determinación en los ojos de Olivia al decir esas palabras—. Solo necesito unos minutos para despedirme y te los podrás llevar, por el dinero no te preocupes, Taru le deposito a Rafael lo suficiente para que él y Noah se compren ropa y todo lo que necesiten.

—¿Quieres saber sus identidades? —le pregunto Hank a lo que Olivia solo hiso una leve negación.

—Lo mejor será que yo no sepa nada.

—Olivia no va a pasar nada si sabes sus identidades. Ellos van a estar seguros, anda ve con ellos, será más peligroso si te mando su información, así que mejor ve para que sepas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

-Muy bien, Rafael tiene que cambiarse -dijo Hank volteando hacia Noah y Rafael, los cuales hasta el momento estuvieron conversando, Rafael trataba que Noah no se diera cuenta de lo grave de la situación-. Rafael ya es momento de irnos, el tiempo apremia, solo puedo darles unos minutos. Los dejare un momento a solas.

Olivia asintió, en el momento en que Hank salió, ella corrió a hacia su esposo y su hijo y los abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Rafael, Olivia los estrecho entre sus brazos, Rafael sintió que su camisa se humedecía y apretó más el cuerpo de su hijo y su esposa, beso la coronilla de sus cabellos, una vez que Olivia se tranquilizó, ella lo tomo por los hombros y los separo.

-Noah, escúchame quiero que le hagas caso a papi -el niño asintió, Olivia levanto la mirada a Rafael-. Confía en Hank y su equipo, ellos los van a proteger y los ayudaran en todo lo que necesiten ¿me entiendes? -pregunto Olivia viéndolo, Rafael asintió-. Bien, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, prometo que voy a estar en contacto con ustedes, todo el tiempo.

Rafael se levantó de la camilla, dejando que madre e hijo se despidieran, sus dos Benson favoritos, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas intento secarlas antes de que Olivia las viera y lo creyera débil, pero fue tarde Olivia ya se había alejado de Noah y no quitaba la mirada de su rostro- Rafi.

Él agacho el rostro para ocultar su tristeza, Olivia estiro su mano derecha hasta la barbilla de Rafael y levanto su rostro, vio esos hermosos ojos verdes vidriosos por el llanto, Olivia se acercó a su rostro y lo beso lento para poder gravarlos en su memoria, no sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo, Olivia lo tomo de la camisa para acercarlo un poco más a su cuerpo, una de las manos de Rafael descansaba en la cintura de ella, la otra estaba en su cuello para acercarla lo más posible a sus labios.

-Te amo Rafael Barba.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Rafael beso la frente de Olivia a modo de despedida-Yo también te amo Olivia Benson. Prométeme que nos llamaras todas las noches -pidió Rafael-. Solo eso te pido, no importa si son las 2 de la mañana, aunque sea para que podamos saber de ti unos minutos.

-Te lo prometo Rafi, les llamare por vídeo llamada, Hank les explicara todo en el camino -dijo Olivia-. Y ahora será mejor que te cambies Rafael, Amanda te trajo algo de ropa de la casa.

Rafael entro al baño de su habitación para poder arreglarse, una vez que salió se volvió hacia Olivia y la abrazo, él escondió su rostro en su cabello, Olivia sabía que Rafael amaba el olor de su cabello, era una de las tantas manías que descubrió en el fin de semana que se quedó en casa de él después del incidente en el departamento de ella. Rafael busco con la mirada a Noah, él los veía desde la camilla Rafael se separa de Olivia y fue por él una vez que llego a la camilla el niño estiro sus brazos en su dirección pidiendo ser cargado Rafael lo agarro, Olivia acerco a ellos y se pudieran abrazar los tres como la familia que eran, quizás Noah no era de su sangre y carne, pero ellos lo querían como un hijo.

-Prometo que esto no será por mucho tiempo, ustedes serán mi motivación, terminare esto lo más rápido posible para poder estar juntos otra vez -dijo Olivia estrechándolos más fuerte con su cuerpo.

Hank volvió unos minutos después, odiaba tener que separarlos, pero era por la seguridad de ellos- Ya es hora Olivia. Ya tengo los boletos de avión, ¿Cómo llegaremos al aeropuerto? No podemos arriesgarlos a movernos en un taxi.

-Yo los llevare en el auto de Rafael, el vehículo oficial levantaría muchas sospechas, además los vidrios del auto de Rafael están polarizados, Fin se encargó de traerlo. También debió traer unas cosas para Noah -dijo Olivia volteando a ver a su esposo-, Carisi me dijo que mandaría bocadillos y específicamente me dijo que eran para Noah.

-Muy bien, eso es algo que después hablaré con Dominick Carisi -aclaro Rafael dándole una media sonrisa, como cada vez que se hacían bromas entre ellos.

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos de emergencia del hospital para evitar ser vistos.

Una vez que salieron al estacionamiento del hospital, Olivia no tardo en localizar el Audi A7 plateado de Rafael, quito la alarma y le abrió la puerta del asiento detrás del piloto a Rafael y Noah quien estaba dormitando en los brazos de su papi, mientras menos los vieran era mejor, Hank se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. 

El motor del vehículo rugió, Olivia condujo con rumbo al aeropuerto, tardaron 45 minutos en llegar Rafael llevaba gorra y lentes oscuros, Noah iba bien acomodado en su cadera, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, ya estaba dormido desde antes de llegar. Como cuando era más chico el motor del carro lo arrullo. 

Hank y Rafael llevaban el escaso equipaje, solo una pequeña maleta con cosas necesarias para Noah en el viaje, jugos y un poco de fruta. En caso de que el niño despertara.

Olivia vio como las dos personas más importantes en su vida, se alejaban del vehículo y con ellos una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos años después

Olivia Benson se encontraba en su casa cenando, después de un largo día de trabajo lo único que quería era estar con su esposo y su hijo, las únicas personas que le hacían olvidar las tensiones de un caso tan difícil como el de ese día.

Toda su vida sufrió un para total, desde que su esposo y su hijo se fueron lejos de ella, Olivia solo vivía para el trabajo, en casos que les llegaban y por debajo del agua ella y todo su escuadrón estaban trabajando en el atentado contra Rafael, todo indicaba que el responsable era la pandilla BX9.

No podían investigar abiertamente ya que Asuntos Internos se los había prohibido, Tucker explícitamente les había dicho que si los veía a cualquiera de ellos cerca de la investigación los mandaría a trabajar en la patrulla o a trabajar en el tránsito.

El celular de Olivia comenzó a sonar, contesto. Sin checar quién llamaba.

—Benson

—Liv, soy Hank.

—Dime, ¿sucedió algo Hank?

—No Liv, todo está tranquilo, hablaba para saber ¿Qué harás el fin de semana que viene?

—Pues, si no hay más depravados con ganas de hacer algo ese fin de semana, pienso descansar de atrapar a todos los pervertidos de Nueva York —dijo Olivia con humor—. ¿Por qué la pregunta Hank?

—Porque quiero que vengas a un evento que hay para el departamento de policía. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, es un baile, y quisiera que vinieras Liv.

—Hank no se si sabes, pero estoy casada, aunque mi esposo no esté a mi lado, le soy fiel. No le hago al adulterio mi amigo —dijo Olivia bromeando, escucho como Hank se reía al otro lado del teléfono.

—Liv no te estoy invitando a que vengas como mi pareja, ya quisieras, te estoy invitando como agradecimiento por tu ayuda en el último caso en el que trabajamos juntos.

—Y ¿Por qué tengo que dejar la comodidad de mi casa, para ir a un aburrido baile con policías de Chicago de los cuales solo conozco a los de inteligencia? No veo motivos para hacerlo.

—Porque tu buen amigo Hank te está invitando, con una semana de antelación. Y si eso no te basta, lo estoy haciendo por el A.D.A. Alfredo Mulrooney, ya sabes como una sorpresa, ha estado muy estresado con el último caso al que asistió, hubo muchas inconsistencias. Juro que no sabrá que vienes al baile y tienes una ventaja, va a ser un baile de máscaras.

—Oh, ves eso si es una muy buena motivación. ¿tengo que ir en vestido de noche o solo con un disfraz y el antifaz?

—Él y yo iremos con traje negro y el antifaz. Tú tienes que venir en vestido de noche Liv.

—Tu única falla en el plan es que el A.D.A. Mulrooney me va a reconocer, el antifaz no va a esconder mi cabello y ojos, solo eso va a necesitar él para reconocerme.

—Ese es el menor de tus problemas, eso ya lo tengo contemplado relájate, tú y yo llegaremos antes que Alfredo al baile, se negó a que pasara a buscarlo, Erick no va a acompañarlo, lo va a cuidar Sylvie, ya sabes cómo pueden ser agotadoras los bailes de la policía y más para un niño de cinco años—dijo Hank.

A Olivia al principio le costó acostumbrarse a las nuevas identidades de su esposo e hijo, pero todo fuera por la seguridad de ellos. Se enteró por Hank que al principio Noah tardó en acostumbrarse a no verla, el niño preguntaba todo el tiempo por ella, incluso preguntaba por sus tíos Sonny, Fin, Amanda y también preguntaba por Jesse y su abuelita Lucía, Lucy también era una de las personas que el niño extrañaba. Rafael le decía que mami, abuelita y sus tíos estaban trabajando en una sorpresa enorme para él.

Algo que tendrían que hacer antes de que ella fuera por sus dos amores, ya que dudaba mucho que Noah olvidara la supuesta sorpresa.

—Bien Hank, lamento escuchar que no podre hablar con Erick, pero por lo menos veré a su padre. Y me da gusto saber que Erick está bien con Sylvie. Supongo que ya se ganó a Kelly y los demás ¿verdad?

—Si, de hecho, ese niño los tiene encantados y no era de extrañar que se ganara a Kelly, incluso Platt está feliz con él. Kelly se ganó a Erick solo por el camión y el uniforme de bomberos. Liv, pasare por ti al aeropuerto el viernes en la noche, te quedaras en mi casa por esa noche, ¿te parece?

—Si, a él le gustan los vehículos con luces en el techo. Kelly la tuvo fácil. Y claro Hank, saldré el viernes a las 6 pm espero no tardar en llegar.

—Nos vemos el viernes.

—Nos vemos.

Ahora Olivia tenía un motivo más para que el viernes llegara pronto. Quizá no podría ver a su familia completa, pero podría darle una sorpresa a su flamante esposo. Su A.D.A. de lengua afilada y un enorme ego de bronce. Su "Tiburón" de los tribunales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan comentarios. I really hope that you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

EN EL AEROPUERTO DE CHICAGO

Olivia solo llevaba una maleta, no tardo en encontrar a Hank entre tanta gente.

—Hank —saludo Olivia.

—Liv, que gusto volver a verte —dijo Hank mientras abrazaba a Olivia— vamos a mi casa, te ves muy cansada.

—No tienes idea, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Muchos criminales sueltos? Te ves agotado.

—Lo mismo podría decir teniente, doble homicidio, lo atrapamos hace dos horas —dijo Hank viendo a una agotada Olivia—. ¿Lograron atraparlo?

—Por supuesto que si, nos llamaron a las 5 am, desde entonces no he dormido nada en absoluto, por eso es por lo que estoy agotada, —explicó Olivia— me apresure para poder llegar a tiempo para tomar el vuelo.

—Bueno, no tardaremos en llegar a casa para que descanses, suerte que el baile es mañana en la noche —le informo Hank.

—Solo quiero llegar a dormir.

Tardaron media hora en llegar a la casa de Hank, el tráfico no ayudo mucho, Olivia cabeceo la mitad del camino, una vez que llegaron Olivia siguió a Hank dentro de la casa, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en una habitación a la derecha.

—Esta es tu habitación, ¿seguro que no quieres comer algo? No tenemos por qué cocinar, solo vamos a calentar algo que Rafael me dio ayer que fui a verlos —el semblante de Olivia cambio ante lo que dijo Hank. De lo mejor que el A.D.A. tenía en su repertorio de cualidades aparte de destrozar a los criminales en los tribunales era su excelente destreza en la cocina y claro también podía leerle a Noah haciendo muchas voces lo que consiguió que él fuera el preferido del niño a la hora del cuento.

—Solo porque es comida de Rafael haré un esfuerzo por no dormir, en estos momentos me siento más muerta que viva.

—Muy bien vamos a la cocina —dijo Hank con una sonrisa—. Te comprendo la comida de Rafael es extraordinaria. Al principio nos costo congeniar, ya nos conoces somos un hueso duro de roer, con el tiempo entablamos una buena amistad y cada que los pasaba a ver me invitaba a comer, pero no le tenía tanta confianza, fue en el cumpleaños de Noah cuando decidí arriesgarme a probar su comida, ese A.D.A no tiene pinta de saber cocinar ni huevo, pero he de admitir que Rafael me sorprendió, todo sabia extraordinario.

—Lo mismo me paso, una de las primeras veces que se quedó a dormir en el departamento nos despertó a Noah y a mí con el desayuno, no sé qué le pondría, pero Rafi consiguió que unos huevos revueltos supieran extraordinarios y ni que decir de sus panqueques Noah es adicto a ellos. Es una de las tantas cosas que extraño, su buena comida. Me mal acostumbro y ya no me gusta tanto la comida para llevar —dijo Olivia mientras entraban a la cocina—. ¿Qué comieron ayer?

Hank saco un contenedor del frigorífico— Estofado.

Los ojos de Olivia brillaron— Su estofado es lo que más extraño.

—Noah y yo también lo tenemos en los favoritos de la lista, una vez por semana le pedimos a Rafael que lo haga. Algunas veces Hailey nos acompaña, la volví adicta al estofado de Rafael.

—Así que, en dos años tú, Hailey y Noah se aliaron en contra de Rafael para esclavizarlo a la cocina, ¿he? 

—En realidad, una vez intentamos cocinarle algo por su cumpleaños y no salió nada bien, casi llamamos a Kelly y los demás de su escuadrón para que apagaran la cocina, descubrimos que Noah y yo no somos aptos para la cocina, Hailey nos ayudó a cubrir las huellas —relato Hank con diversión a lo que Olivia soltó una risa—, terminamos llevándolo a comer fuera, pero nos regañó todo el trayecto al restaurante.

—Es una lástima, no pude estar con él, —dijo Olivia triste— y ¿Cómo se ha portado Noah?

—Pues al principio le costó trabajo adaptarse a la vida aquí, estuvo preguntando por ti y cuando regresarían a casa, Rafael supo cómo sobrellevarlo, Noah no tardó mucho en hacer amigos en la escuela, lo que si te puedo decir es que no hay que ser detective para saber que esperan irse a Nueva York lo más rápido posible, lo note en su primer diciembre, no están acostumbrados a la relativa calma de Chicago —Olivia sonrió ante lo último.

—Si los dos son de Nueva York hasta los huesos.

La cena fue amena tanto Hank como Olivia no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos, los casos del día fueron agotadores para ambos.


	8. Chapter 8

MASCARADA DE LA POLICÍA DE CHICAGO

Para ser un sábado Hank y Olivia lo sintieron como cualquier día de trabajo, tenían que levantarse temprano para desayunar y tener todo listo para la sorpresa de Alfredo (Rafael), Olivia reservo una habitación en el hotel en el que el baile se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, dado que no tuvieron una luna de miel, ella creía que era lo justo después de dos años de estar casados.

Hank se opuso le dijo que no tenía necesidad de gastar en una habitación, él le ofreció departamento total siempre estaba la opción de ir a casa de Alfredo (Rafael) a dormir, Noah no estaba en la casa, Sylvie lo tendría en su departamento. Olivia se negó, ella no podría hacerle eso a su amigo, respetaba su casa e insistió en reservar una habitación del hotel.

Llegadas las 7 pm tanto Hank como Olivia se encerraron en sus cuartos para ducharse y vestirse para el gran evento, el vestuario de Hank consistía en un traje Armani negro, llevaba una corbata negra y Olivia llevaba un vestido de tirantes con escote en v, en la base del busto era de color perla, en la cintura tenía una tira negra para acentuar su figura, la falda era color azul y su antifaz completaba su vestuario. Hank reconoció la suerte de Rafael.

Ya listos y corroborando que nos olvidaban algo, salieron de la casa con rumbo al baile anual de la policía.

Una vez dentro notaron que la pista de baile estaba abarrotada, por decisión unánime fueron directo a la barra, Olivia pidió un cabernet, Hank un bourbon voltearon en dirección a la pista viendo como la mayoría de los policías no tenían la gracia para el baile. Hailey se unió a ellos, ella sería la encargada de distraer a Rafael en la pista de baile el tiempo suficiente en lo que Olivia se les acercara.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, el trabajo, el pasado de Olivia de encubierto, como conoció a Rafael y las acciones que la llevaron a adoptar a Noah, la historia se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Hank.

—Voight.

—Hank ¿Dónde demonios estás? Ven por mí.

—Alfredo —saludo Hank a lo que Olivia volteo rápidamente el rostro en dirección a Hank—. Si claro, ¿en qué parte estas?

—Estoy justo en la entrada Hank, apresúrate que la gente se me queda viendo.

—No te muevas de ahí ya voy a buscarte, ya va Hank Voight al rescate, tranquilo llevo refuerzos —Hank guardo el teléfono y se giró hacia Olivia quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima—. ¿Todo con forme a lo planeado? Una canción y llegas, Liv. Vamos Hailey.

—Claro. Ahora vayan por él, la primera fase la comenzamos ahora.

—Muy bien, lo que hacemos por ti Benson.

—Y créeme que se los voy a compensar chicos. Ahora ve antes de que se desespere más.

Hank y Hailey no tardaron en localizar a Alfredo, solo necesito seguir las miradas de las mujeres hacia el hombre recargado en la entrada del salón. Rafael llevaba una corbata color perla, el antifaz era igual al de Hank. 

—Abogado estas impresionante esta noche amigo —dijo Hailey.

—Voight te tardaste mucho.

—Lo siento, la pista está llena y era la única forma de no tardar tanto en llegar aquí —se excusó—. Mmm... Hailey quiere bailar.

—Pero claro que sí, para eso estamos aquí, no pensaras que te librarías de bailar.

—Por supuesto que no, ya me había resignado abogado. Bueno, vamos.

Alfredo extendió su mano Hailey la tomo, caminaron hacia la pista, la banda comenzó a tocar "So close" comenzaron con un vals lento, durante lo que duro la canción hablaron de sus trabajos y Erick. Hailey no tardo en ubicar a Olivia que en esos momentos se acercaba a ellos, trato de que Alfredo (Rafael) no los girara antes de tiempo.

Cuando Olivia estuvo cerca de ellos detrás de Alfredo (Rafael), la canción estaba finalizando y Olivia hablo— ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Hailey asintió y extendió la mano de Alfredo (Rafael) en dirección a la mano alzada de Olivia. Ella la tomo y tiro suavemente de Alfredo (Rafael) para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Alfredo (Rafael) reacciono justo cuando comenzaba a guiarla, comenzó a sonar "I Will always love you", era un baile lento.

—Oli... Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo te recomiendo que escuches "Eres todo en mí de Ana Gabriel"

—Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre Rafi —dijo Olivia sin despegar su mirada chocolate de los ojos verdes de él.

Rafael se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo profundamente en esos hechizantes ojos chocolate detrás del antifaz.

—Bailas maravillosamente —susurro Olivia, acercándola más a él.

—Tú no bailas nada mal ¿talento natural?

—Infinitas lecciones de baile con mi guapo y sexy esposo —dijo Olivia siguiéndole el juego.

—Así que es casada teniente.

—Dos años, felizmente casada.

—Y su esposo es ¿atractivo?

—Si, es el hombre más atractivo que conozco, de cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello corto oscuro ondulado y unos ojos verdes que me quitan el aliento —le susurro él al oído en respuesta Rafael se estremeció al sentir su aliento contra su oído.

La canción termino y comenzó "Eres todo en mí de Ana Gabriel" era la primera canción que bailaron en la casa de Rafael, durante la estancia de Olivia con él, cuando el incidente en el departamento de ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que Olivia bailaba rumba y las sensaciones fueron lo que le confirmó que Rafael era y siempre sería el hombre indicado.

Ella veía a través de la faceta de Rafael, por fuera él era el duro A.D.A. el Tiburón de los tribunales que luchaba contra el crimen, el otro lado de él era el de un hombre que había visto mucho sufrimiento y a pesar de todo siempre es un atento caballero de reluciente armadura, para Olivia él era eso y más.

—Bien, veamos que tanto le enseño su esposo teniente Benson.

—Mas de lo que se imagina, señor Barba —susurro Olivia mientras él la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo.

—Ya veremos —comento Rafael acercando su rostro más, acercando sus labios tentadoramente a los de Olivia, pero sin llegar a juntarlos.

Eres todo en mí

El sol que me ilumina y me hace tan feliz

Sus movimientos eran más rápidos y fluidos, procurando no desconectar sus miradas.

La fuerza que conduce

Mi existir

Solo tú, mi amor

—¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te vez? —le susurro Rafael al oído.

Si me abrazo a ti 

Yo siento que tu esencia

Se dispersa en mi

—No abogado, en ningún momento lo menciono —contesto Olivia— tengo que reconocer que no luces nada mal Rafi.

No queda ni un espacio

En mi sentir

Eres tú mi luz

Esa conversación los remonto al día de su boda, que también fue el último día que estuvieron juntos.

Eres todo en mi

Y llevo entre mis labios

Todo tu sabor

Cruzare, mi bien

—Te eche de menos Liv —susurro Rafael, embriagando a Olivia con su aliento.

Océanos más profundos

Por saber de ti

Eres todo en mi

Por siempre y para siempre

—Amor, lamento no poder estar a tu lado Rafi —comenzó Olivia— ni siquiera tuvimos una luna de miel —finalizo ella con un tierno puchero.

Desde que te vi

Nunca más tendré

Temor pues con tu amor

Volví a sentir y a renacer

—¿Es esa una insinuación teniente? —susurro Rafael a su oído, noto que un escalofrió recorrió el bello cuerpo entre sus manos.

Bailaremos hoy

Sobre una nube blanca

Que en cielo esta

Tus ojos como estrellas brillaran

Para mí, por mi

—Tómelo como usted quiera abogado —dijo Olivia con voz débil casi inaudible.

Jamás se ira la magia de sentir

Tu aliento sobre mi

Volcando mis sentidos

Para amar

Solo por tu amor

Mi amor

—Si quieres tomamos un taxi hasta mi casa.

Bailaremos hoy

Sobre una nube blanca

Que en cielo esta

Tus ojos como estrellas

Brillaran

Para mí, por mi

—No cariño, la sorpresa aún no termina —aseguro Olivia guiándolos fuera de la pista de baile justo cuando la canción llegaba a su final— y tu sorpresa esta justo en la última habitación de este hotel, acompáñame.

Si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, Hank y Hailey ya habrían terminado de arreglar la habitación. Olivia los vio entrar al salón justo cuando la canción llegaba a su fin. Hailey le dio un leve asentimiento.

—Bueno, permitiré que me prive de la libertad teniente —dijo Rafael sensualmente, mientras entraban al elevador del vestíbulo, Olivia presiono el botón para subir a la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, se dejaron llevar por la pasión contenida, las manos de Rafael trazaron los contornos de la parte inferior del bello cuerpo de Olivia. Ella subió sus manos lentamente por su pecho marcado al llegar a sus hombros le retiro el saco y después la corbata, fueron a parar cerca de los antifaces.

—Oli... via —gimió en voz alta, hundió la lengua en la boca contraria, tomo el control del beso hasta que ella gimió en el beso.

—Rafael, te necesito —gimió Olivia arqueando la espalda, una de sus manos se dirigió a los cabellos de su esposo.

Rafael se puso de rodillas, dejando una estela de besos en todo el camino hasta llegar a su pierna— Dime cariño ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Rafael con voz ronca—. Dime Liv ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto de nuevo, mordiendo suavemente el muslo, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel, mientras Olivia se estremecía de placer.

Olivia no podía retener el aire en sus pulmones, quería que Rafael continuara, pero la tortura y la frustración eran tan deliciosas.

Ella lo levanto de sus rodillas para besarlo de nuevo. Terminaron sin aliento, aferrándose el uno al otro, nada importaba más en ese momento mientras se aferraban a su corazón, mente y alma. El chocolate y el verde de sus ojos se magnificaron, creciendo hasta que la atracción los golpeo con toda su fuerza; labios calientes y lenguas húmedas peleaban por el dominio.

Las manos de Olivia estaban en la camisa de Rafael abriendo los botones, sus característicos tirantes esta vez eran negros, no como los que ella estaba acostumbrada a verle, ella se los había quitado. Él bajaba el cierre del vestido descubriendo que Olivia traía un brasier de encaje color negro, Rafael la levanto en brazos y la deposito delicadamente en la cama cubierta con pétalos de rosas rojas.

—Espera cariño —dijo Rafael dejando de besarla al sentir las manos de Olivia deslizarse por su torso y descansar sobre el botón de su pantalón—, espera —dijo agarrándole las manos— vamos a hacerlo lento Liv —dijo suavemente.

—Rafi no puedo esperar más amor, llevamos dos años Rafael, sé que quieres hacerlo lo más especial posible, pero cariño el simple hecho de que estemos los dos juntos lo hace especial —susurro Olivia mientras invertía las posiciones dejando a Rafael bajo su cuerpo.

Olivia beso la parte superior de su oreja y luego bajo suavemente a su lóbulo con sus dientes. Rafael trato de mover sus manos, pero ella las mantuvo atrapadas con las suyas.

—Oli...via... —Rafael se atraganto, luchando por mantener su respiración en calma, el olor de su cabello inundo sus fosas nasales. Rafael dejo escapar un gemido bajo mientras Olivia continuaba jugando con su lóbulo.

Las manos de Olivia comenzaron a trazar patrones al azar en sus manos. Rafael no pudo concentrarse con su mente y cuerpo siendo estimulados simultáneamente. Él giro su cabeza para liberarse de los tortuosos labios de Olivia. Ella le sonrió, le gustaba burlarse de él, haciéndolo incomodar y retorcerse en lugar de ser el A.D.A. imperturbable que todos conocían.

Olivia llevo su boca de nuevo a la torturada oreja de Rafael, ahora moviendo su lengua por dentro— Liv... —Rafael se atraganto de nuevo.

Contenta ahora con su respuesta, se movió a sus labios. Rafael la dejo tomar el control, al menos por el momento. Él separo sus labios, dejando que la lengua de Olivia entrara en su boca. Sus lenguas continuaron tocando y danzando hasta que la necesidad de aire era demasiado grande, e incluso entonces Olivia no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo. Ella miro a Rafael a los ojos los cuales se habían oscurecido con el deseo que Olivia había estado construyendo en él.

Rafael mientras Olivia tomaba sus labios otra vez. Decidiendo que era su turno de burlarse de ella, rompió el beso.

Rafael beso el camino de su cuello, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuerpo y su vestido para continuar sus besos por su escote. Sintió que sus los pezones de Olivia se endurecían contra él, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos. El tenso satín del vestido le impedía moverse más hacia abajo.

Estaba empezando a hacer calor. Su aliento caliente choco contra su otro pezón y sonrió cuando sintió que se tensaba aún más. Suavemente tomo el pezón cubierto con encaje en su boca y arremolino su lengua contra la dura punta. Escucho a Olivia jadear y arquearse levemente, el agarre en sus manos se aflojo levemente.

—Mas fuerte —suspiro ella.

A lo que Rafael le quito el vestido, una capa menos, él se quitó la camisa y la arrojo lejos, abrió el pantalón y bajo la cremallera para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Olivia traía un conjunto de encaje negro, sus pantaletas estaban húmedas por su excitación.

Sus dientes comenzaron a morder mientras su lengua continuaba calmando. Olivia comenzó a gemir considerablemente más fuerte, cuando Rafael empezó a prodigar su atención por igual a ambos pezones endurecidos. El agarre de Olivia se tensó considerablemente, comenzó a frotar levemente sus caderas contra Rafael. Cuando la escucho gemir y sintió que se movía contra él, se detuvo. Quería ver sus ojos, ver el deseo en ellos tal como ella lo había visto en sus ojos antes.

—Rafaaael... —podía escuchar la nota de frustración en su voz cuando su boca dejo su labor. El soltó una risita cuando vio su expresión de molestia.

Ella cambio su posición y dejo que sus labios se movieran por su cuerpo. Ella le dio besos húmedos por el torso. Olivia disminuyo la velocidad cuando llego a su estómago. Tomando su tiempo para burlarse de él más.

Su mano izquierda bajo hasta su ombligo. Ella descanso su mano momentáneamente contra su corazón y sintió su pulso acelerado. La respiración de Rafael se aceleró cuando su otra mano se deslizo más abajo.

La lengua de Olivia comenzó a rodear su ombligo para prolongar la acumulación mientras pasaba los dedos ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su miembro erecto. Las manos de Rafael que habían estado agarrando las sabanas ahora se encontraron en el cabello de Olivia agarrando caóticamente sus suaves rizos.

Olivia hizo pequeños ruidos de succión y soltó una risita al sentir que los músculos abdominales de Rafael se retorcían. Sabía que lo estaba excitando más, porque lo sentía cada vez más rígido y ancho en su mano.

—Olivia... —susurro Rafael sin aliento, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella levanto la cabeza por un momento y lo miro. Sintió que se excitaba, el deseo chispeo entre sus propias piernas cuando vio su cabello alborotado y sus ojos oscuros por la lujuria que estaban nublados con un tono de esmeralda más oscuro.

—¿Sabías... sabías que la tortura... la tortura sigue siendo ilegal en Chicago y en Nueva York? Yo... yo... ¿podría demandarte por torturar al A.D.A. de la UVE de Manhattan —estaba jadeando, luchando por mantener la calma y no empujar en su mano, era enloquecedor.

Ella arqueo una ceja divertida— Rafael, no me hagas usar los puños en tu contra —Respondió.

Rafael se sonrojo en un tono carmesí, Olivia solo se rio, agachándose para continuar sus atenciones en la pálida piel de él. Rafael continúo mirándola, su autocontrol se escapó como la marea menguante. La mano de Rafael se apretó en el cabello de ella, mientras su otra mano acariciaba un lado del rostro de Olivia.

Olivia lo sintió tratando de contenerse, sus músculos pélvicos se tensaron hasta el punto de quiebre. Ella quería aumentar el ritmo, sabía que Rafael necesitaba una salida para liberar todo el estrés del trabajo tanto como ella.

La lengua de Olivia comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente de su ombligo cuando su mano comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Aumento sus caricias al mismo tiempo que movía su lengua, sintió las manos de Rafael apretarse en su cabello.

Un gemido salió de los labios del fiscal cuando su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, él levanto sus caderas y comenzó a empujar en su mano, su control estaba menguando.

Olivia sintió la culminación de Rafael llegar y ya podía sentir algunas gotas de pre-semen goteando en su palma. Ella lo tenía al borde, unas cuantas estocadas más y Rafael terminaría.

Entonces ella se detuvo. Rafael dejo escapar un gemido frustrado ante la repentina perdida de contacto en su mano. Su mano regreso y apretó su miembro con fuerza para impedir que terminara. Ella movió sus manos a sus testículos, masajeándolos lentamente, su pulgar todavía lentamente subiendo y bajando por la longitud de Rafael, la lengua de Olivia lamio su vientre.

—Olivia —gruño Rafael con voz ronca, haciendo todo lo posible para mirarla con sus ojos entre cerrados. Ella mordió su ombligo en respuesta a su gruñido— ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo más? —pregunto con voz quejosa.

Olivia sonrió y lo mordió, la otra mano que había estado ocupada con su torso ahora se movió hacia abajo. Las manos de Olivia le terminaron de bajar los pantalones a Rafael, él levanto sus caderas mientras ella los deslizaba por sus piernas. Su miembro erecto ahora estaba libre de su prisión. Olivia se levantó de la cama, dejando caer el pantalón al suelo, volvió a la cama y se arrodillo entre las piernas de Rafael. Las manos de Olivia revolotearon por las piernas de Rafael, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus pechos cubiertos del encaje de su brasier se movían al compás, dejando un rastro de fuego contra la piel de Rafael.

Le sonrió a Rafael quien había levantado la cabeza para mirarla. Él solo dejo escapar un gemido de impotencia, sus manos no podían agarrarse a nada excepto de las sabanas y almohadas. Rafael podía sentir los pezones rígidos a través del encaje y eso lo empalmo más. Quería levantar a Olivia y encontrar su liberación, ser uno con ella, pero estaba disfrutando la lenta tortura de Olivia.

Olivia se estaba divirtiendo mientras subía más y más por sus piernas. Pero demasiado pronto sintió que sus pechos estaban adoloridos por los toques y caricias de Rafael. Entonces ella se detuvo. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones y doblo la pierna izquierda de Rafael, y coloco suaves mordidas en el muslo interno justo como él la había torturado. Olivia sintió que Rafael empujo ligeramente sus caderas, así que uso sus manos para presionarlo contra el colchón.

Cuando Rafael se había calmado, sus manos ignoraron olímpicamente el pene erecto y jugo con sus testículos. Su boca pronto encontró su camino allí también y cuando lo hizo, sus manos se fueron lentamente para hacerle cosquillas en la parte interna de los muslos. Ella froto su nariz alrededor de su entrepierna.

Rafael sintió que la calidez se acumulaba en sus intestinos otra vez. Su paciencia se gastó completamente. Esto de alguna manera se transfirió a Olivia quien en ese momento deslizo la longitud de Rafael dentro de la caverna caliente que era su boca.

Ella comenzó chupando suavemente y mordiendo su cabeza, mientras su lengua descendía en espiral por su eje. Ella la soltó, sus dientes ahora rozando su longitud. Esta vez ella lo trago por completo, apuntándolo a su garganta por su fuerza entrante. Rafael empujó sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba, ella abrió su boca permitiéndole llenarla por completo. Olivia jugo con la cabeza en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras se inclinaba y le apretaba suavemente los testículos.

—Si... —gimió Rafael—. Oh Liv —Rafael levanto las caderas y comenzó a empujar más fuerte y duro por su garganta. Olivia soltó un gemido bajo que tuvo agradables reverberaciones alrededor del miembro. Rafael estaba fuera de control cuando su cuerpo se apoderó de su mente, vio rojo por una fracción de segundos antes de caer al precipicio en el olvido de la pasión, donde grito el nombre de Olivia, sus dedos estaban enterrados profundamente en el colchón mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, imposiblemente se detuvo por un momento mientras se vaciaba en la garganta de Olivia.

Olivia siguió la succión en el pene, en un intento de beber hasta la última gota de su culminación. Pronto sintió que el miembro de Rafael se volvía flácido. Ella lo dejo salir poco a poco. Ella coloco suaves besos a lo largo del miembro y le dio una última y suave lamida antes de subir sigilosamente. Olivia apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Rafael y escucho como su martille ante corazón se ralentizaba. Rafael todavía respiraba con dificultad, pero dirigió una mano hacia el cabello de Olivia mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro, trazando sus ojos, su nariz, su frente y finalmente sus labios húmedos e hinchados. Su toque fue ligero como pluma. Ella presiono sus labios contra sus dedos antes de mordisquearlos suavemente.

A Rafael le tomo un tiempo encontrar su voz— Cariño eso fue... eso fue... bastante alucinante —él termino sin convicción mientras su mano bajaba para acariciar su espalda.

Rafael invirtió las posiciones. Esta vez, sus labios se enredaron en un beso apasionado, caliente y la hizo temblar levemente. Olivia le sonrió y froto sus manos a lo largo de su pecho otra vez.

Rafael se sentó sobre sus talones y levanto a Olivia contra él. Ella se sentó en su regazo y lo sintió presionando en la parte baja de su espalda. Rafael se acercó a su hombro que comenzó a besar y mordisquear. Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se movieron hacia su cabello otra vez.

Las manos frotaban arriba y debajo de sus brazos un par de veces antes de descansar en el broche del brasier. Rafael lo abrió, permitiendo que el brasier se deslizara y lo aventó cerca de su camisa. Las manos de Rafael se movieron para ahuecar sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones. Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba mientras el continuaba amasando y pellizcando.

Olivia sintió el miembro de Rafael presionando su espalda y se presionan más fuerte contra Rafael, dejando escapar un gemido largo y bajo. Sus manos empujaron la cabeza de Rafael hacia su esternón. Rafael paso su lengua por su piel, buscando algún punto sensible.

La sintió estremecerse y la escucho gemir mientras sus dientes se posaban sobre su piel. Rafael se inclinó aún más para tomar su pezón en su boca, y jugo con él para aumentar sus sensaciones mientras Olivia arqueaba su espalda levemente. Ella ronroneo cuando Rafael mordió más fuerte.

—Ronronea de nuevo para mí —susurro Rafael mientras tomaba su otro pecho en su boca.

Las manos de Rafael continuaron jugando alrededor de su cuerpo y pronto un ronroneo más fuerte salió de sus labios. Rafael levanto la cabeza de su tarea y miro esos ojos color chocolate que ahora mostraban un deseable tono chocolate oscuro.

—No te detengas —suplico Olivia, su mano se prenso alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él hacia sus sensibles pezones otra vez, él alegremente continuo. Ahora, sus manos subieron por los muslos de Olivia y le apretó los glúteos con fuerza. Olivia comenzó a frotarse contra él, moviendo las caderas lentamente mientras sentía el calor en su cuerpo subir, su humedad aumento humedeciendo el encaje. Ella condujo sus manos desde su trasero hacia su entrepierna.

Rafael disfruto de la sensación de su calor en su mano. Rafael se irguió sobre sus rodillas cuando un dedo comenzó a frotar su clítoris, sus otros dedos se deslizaron a su cálido interior. Movió su otra mano para deslizarse a lo largo de su cintura.

La sintió cada vez más húmeda, su dedo se deslizo y se clavó en su abertura. Ella siseo cuando el entro y sintió como los músculos de ella se cerraban alrededor de su dedo y metió sus otros dedos para penetrarla, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su endurecido clítoris. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra su mano queriendo atraerlo más adentro de su orificio caliente. Permitió que su cuerpo estableciera un ritmo rápido, mientras lentamente arrastraba su dureza por su espalda. Sus músculos comenzaron a apretarse cuando su respiración se volvió más desigual con cada empuje en su mano. Su espalda se arqueo hacia el mientras su pulgar ejercía más fuerza, acercándola más a su culminación. La escucho gritar su nombre, sus manos tirando de su cabello mientras ella se ponía rígida y llegaba al clímax.

Olivia todavía estaba en un remolino cuando Rafael la giro y la beso con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella lo beso con avidez. Olivia tomo sus manos y chupo sus dedos aun con su humedad. Rafael la levanto en brazos, mientras los empujaba contra la pared sobre la cabecera de la cama. Las piernas de Olivia se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de sus caderas, permitiéndole sentir su erección rozando su humedad. Olivia miro esas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo, mientras Rafael jugueteaba con su erección en sus pliegues rozando su humedad. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él la penetro de una solo estocada, enterrándose completamente en ella, antes de comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera.

Empezaron a un ritmo constante, sus embestidas se encontraron con las caderas palpitantes de ella, todo el tiempo se miraron a los ojos y ver la lujuria reflejada en los ojos del contrario les hizo perder el control, más rápido, juntos cuando su respiración se hizo irregular; sus gruñidos emparejados por sus gemidos. Ella se adelantó y se abrazó de él, Rafael continúo embistiendo más erráticamente, las manos de Olivia lo volvían loco y su boca la asalto una vez más, hasta que finalmente se derramo en su interior.

Olivia enterró su rostro en el cuello de Rafael y comenzó a morderlo suavemente y luego lamiéndolo, escuchando la respiración de él y su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Rafael los acostó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a salir de su interior dejando escapar un gemido cuando la sintió apretar inesperadamente para tratar de retenerlo en su interior.

Olivia se recargo en el pecho de Rafael— Dios valió la pena la espera teniente, no sabía que tenías un lado salvaje Olivia —dijo Rafael cuando recupero el aliento.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted abogado.

—Y ¿Cuándo termina el encanto amor? —cuestionó Rafael— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —explico al ver su cara de confusión.

—Bueno, me voy mañana en la tarde cariño, no puedo levantar sospechas. Solo tenía dos días. Y no quiero darle a Tucker motivos para que me fastidie.

—Olivia no te preocupes amor, verte hoy fue la mejor sorpresa que me podían dar, —dijo Rafael volteando a ver a Olivia a los ojos— créeme que este día supera por demasiado el intento de sorpresa de Hank, Hailey y Noah del día de mi cumpleaños.

Olivia soltó una carcajada— Si, Hank me lo contó ayer que estábamos cenando ¿Cómo permitiste que esos tres entraran a tu cocina Rafi? A mi si me dejas entrar porque te gusta mi café, pero ellos dos eran una muy mala combinación y más si le sumas a Hailey.

—Si claro, pero me querían dar una sorpresa amor, y ya sabes que a Noah no le niego las cosas —dijo Rafael viéndola a los ojos—. Me arrepentí en el momento en que casi tuvimos que hablarle a Kelly y Casey y casi remodelamos la cocina, por suerte, Hailey nos llevó a un restaurant, después del intento de cena.

Mientras hablaba, Olivia no dejo de verlo a los ojos, noto como Rafael se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, acuno su rostro en sus manos, Rafael la beso nuevamente.

Rafael la coloco sobre su cuerpo, Olivia se sentó a horcadas sobre su cadera, ella lo obligo a sentarse recargando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, Rafael subió sus manos por la espalda de ella, sintió como la piel se erizaba a su paso— Yo creo que no hay tiempo que perder teniente —dijo Rafael entrecortadamente.


	11. Chapter 11

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

Dos semanas después de que el teniente Olivia Benson dio fin al último de los BX9, fue a un "caso" a la ciudad de Chicago. En esos momentos se encontraba en la sección de inteligencia de Chicago en la oficina de Hank Voight.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que por fin podrán estar juntos? —pregunto Hank con emoción.

—Si Hank, por fin voy a poder reunirme con mi familia, después de tres años, tres tortuosos años —respondió Olivia con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios—. Y créeme que nunca tendré como pagarte...

—Detente ahí Liv yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, el que Rafael y Noah estén aquí, no fue algo que hice para conseguir alguna de tu parte, lo hice porque juré proteger a las personas, igual que tú Liv quizá ellos no son de Chicago, pero son tu familia y a la familia hay que protegerla, vimos una ventana de oportunidad para esconderlos y la aprovechamos.

—Y siempre estaré en deuda contigo Hank, protegiste a los míos a costa de tu propia seguridad y la de tu equipo. También Sylvie y Kelly se arriesgaron.

—¿Qué sería de Chicago si no arriesgáramos nuestra seguridad todo el tiempo? —dijo Hank con una sonrisa que se le contagió a Olivia—. Creo que ya es momento de reunir a la familia Barba Benson, ya los hicimos esperar mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde quedaron de verse? —pregunto Voight.

—De hecho, no les he dicho nada, no he hablado con ellos tiene dos semanas, quería sorprenderlos —dijo Olivia con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Oh, pues entonces eso va a ser una muy agradable sorpresa para ambos —dijo Hank con complicidad—. Tienes suerte que me guste hacer esto, si no ya te hubiera vendido, le tengo más miedo a Barba.

—Ja ja ja, ¿eso quiere decir que ya te toco sentir la furia cubana, en la que se vuelve Rafael? —cuestiono Olivia con humor.

—Si por desgracia, fue en la primera semana que estuvieron aquí, a Barba no le pareció gracioso que las personas pensaran que estaba pasando algo entre nosotros, sus vecinos principalmente son los que lo pensaban, Hailey nos lo comento ella vive en la casa de junto, pero no los culpo era algo muy extraño que yo me la pasara casi a diario en su casa y el hecho de que Noah y yo nos la pasáramos haciendo todo lo que el niño pedía no ayudo mucho con los chismosos de sus vecinos, ni siquiera porque la mayoría de las veces Hailey estaba con nosotros ellos dejaron de pensar que tenía algo que ver con Barba. Juro que nunca había temido tanto por mi vida como en ese día —dijo un muy contrariado Voight—, tu esposo es de temer Liv. Incluso Hailey planeo asociarse con él para destruir la evidencia, ya sea de mi homicidio o el de los vecinos.

—Si, incluso mi excompañero Nick le tiene miedo, créeme nunca viste a ese par cuando discutían entre ellos —comenzó a relatar Olivia—, en el tiempo que compartí con ellos, Nick no le gano una sola de las discusiones. Todos aprendieron a no meterse en el camino de Rafael cuando está en modo furia cubana. Cuando discutían nosotros nos movíamos a la habitación más lejana.

—Ese ha de ser todo un espectáculo, el teniente de la UVE y todo su equipo entrenados, experimentados y armados, siendo destrozado por un simple y desarmado A.D.A. Rafael Barba, es risible —dijo Hank—. Cualquier discusión que involucre a Rafael, y yo no sea la contra parte, ha de ser muy interesante.

—No tienes idea —respondió Olivia—. Bien, dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a mi esposo y mi hijo en estos momentos Voight?

—Justo ahora Rafael debe estar en casa preparando la comida —respondió Hank viendo su reloj en la muñeca— y Noah debe de estar por llegar a casa de la escuela, hoy le toca a Hailey pasar por él. Sería una muy buena idea que antes de aparecerte les lleves algo, ya sabes por si las dudas anda molesto por el trabajo.

—Si, ya tengo algo en mente —comento Olivia— y tu mi querido amigo, serás de mucha ayuda.

—Ah, no ni creas que voy a hacer de chaleco antibalas, si tengo que elegir me voy al bando ganador y créeme, Liv ese bando no incluye a la fallecida teniente de la UVE de Manhattan, asesinada por su histérico esposo por aparecerse sin decir nada en dos semanas —comento Hank—, es más voy a ayudar a Rafael a esconder el cadáver y todo. Y no dudes que Hailey nos va a ayudar —dijo Hank con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Quien lo diría, Hank Voight conspirando en contra de un colega —comenzó Olivia con fingida expresión de indignación— y encima me estas avisando que piensas esconder mi cadáver y todas las evidencias.

—Bueno Liv, ya te dije le tengo más miedo a Rafael que a cualquiera. Así que no dudes que a la menor oportunidad que tenga de aliarme la tomare —dijo Hank con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Mientras salían de la oficina de Hank, para ir al ascensor.

Una vez en el auto de Hank, Olivia lo puso al tanto de la sorpresa que tenía para Rafael y Noah.

—Muy bien, voy a llamar a su casa —dijo Hank mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba a la casa de Rafael—, suerte que casi todo el tiempo me invitan a comer, y eso es todo un festín mejor que la comida del restaurante frente a la estación.

—La comida de Rafael es una de las tantas cosas que extrañe, creo que te odio Hank, tuviste tres años para disfrutar de la buena comida de mi esposo y yo sufriendo por no poder copiar ninguna de sus recetas. Aun no lo entiendo, puedo determinar quién es el sospechoso principal para una investigación, pero no puedo con una simple receta de Rafael —dijo Olivia con una sonrisa de anhelo en el rostro.

Hank detuvo el auto y mientras Olivia bajaba a comprar los dulces favoritos de Rafael, contestaron después del segundo tono.

—Residencia Mulrooney ¿Quién habla? —era Hailey.

—Hailey

—Voight ¿Qué paso? —dijo Hailey.

—Nada, Hailey ¿esta Alfredo?

—Si, de hecho, me está matando con la mirada por no darle el teléfono en este momento —dijo Hailey y se notaba que estaba riéndose.

—Bueno, dáselo antes de que tenga que ir a resolver tu homicidio niña —dijo Hank riendo, mientras Olivia regresaba al auto, y Hank con una señal lo detuvo de querer hablar.

—Hola Voight, ¿Qué sucede?

—Hola Alfredo, solo hablo para saber si estaban en casa, ya sabes para ir a comer comida sabrosa —dijo Hank a lo que Olivia sonrió.

—Voight, no entiendo cómo es que después de tres años sigues preguntando si puedes venir a comer con nosotros, ya sabes que eres bienvenido. Hailey aprendió más rápido que tú.

—Muy bien, llego en unos quince minutos, si no hay tráfico.

—Bien le diré a Hailey que ponga un lugar más.

—De hecho, si no es tanta molestia —comenzó Hank, mientras veía a Olivia perdida en sus pensamientos—, dile que ponga dos lugares, voy con compañía.

—Claro que no es molestia Hank, ¿es alguien que conocemos?

—Si claro, bueno te dejo Alfredo, ya estoy en camino.

—Muy bien aquí los esperamos.

Hank dejo el teléfono y arranco el auto, Olivia seguía perdida en sus recuerdos. Dos cuadras antes de llegar a su destino Hank decidió regresar a Olivia al presente.

—Liv será mejor que te prepares ya estamos por llegar, sé que han pasado tres años, pero por fin podrás estar con ellos —comenzó Hank—, solo espero poder entrar a la cocina con Hailey y Noah antes de que comience la batalla campal entre los tortolitos.

—Jajaja, claro tú solo piensas en tu estomago Hank, cobarde me piensas abandonar con Rafael, no dudo que los otros dos te sigan —dijo Olivia con fingida indignación.

CASA DE LOS MULROONEY

Una vez que Hank, aparco el auto, Olivia volteo a la casa y los vio, las dos razones por las que hizo lo que hizo, Noah estaba un poco más alto, su hijo creció y ella no estuvo para verlo, Rafael llevaba el cabello corto como siempre y un traje tipo sastre de pantalón color gris y sus característicos tirantes, como estaba cocinando solo llevaba la camisa blanca. Hailey estaba con Rafael en la cocina.

El sonido de la puerta de Hank al cerrar, la saco de su estupor, Olivia salió del vehículo, con un asentimiento de cabeza de Olivia, Hank toco el timbre, desde adentro escucharon como Rafael hablaba.

—Ya voy Hank —solo eso necesito Olivia para volverse una adolescente nerviosa, la voz de Rafael, solo eso—. Sera mejor que tengas mucha hambre Hank Voight, porque no hice toda esa comida para que la desperdicies.

—Si hombre, ya sabes que yo como todo lo que cocines, relájate y ven a abrir la puerta o entrare por la fuerza, sabes que puedo hablar a SWAT, y estarán aquí en dos minutos —dijo Hank con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Olivia quien hacia lo posible por contener la carcajada.

Voight volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar que Rafael se acercaba, a lo que Olivia se escondió detrás Voight para salir del ángulo de visión de Rafael.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Hank Voight, te recuerdo que bien puedo dejarte aquí afuera a que te mueres de inanición, y dudo mucho que alguien me quiera procesar por eso —comenzó Rafael con una sonrisa en el rostro— y qué impresión le estas dando a tu invitado, amenazando a tu benefactor de buena comida.

—Solo así, te apresuras a abrir la puerta, es por eso o porque no quieres que tus vecinos piensen que estas peleando con tu novio —dijo Hank tentando a su suerte.

—Ja... ja... ja... muy graciosito Voight, tú y yo tenemos de gay lo que Kelly Severide tiene de latino ¿Dónde está tu invitado?

—Oh disculpa —dijo Voight mientras se movía para dejar ver a Olivia Benson con un paquete en las manos que Rafael identifico como sus chocolates favoritos, Rafael solo atino a soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo. 

—Hola Rafi —dijo Olivia

—Oh mi dios Oli... Olivia —dijo Rafael mientras corría a los brazos de su esposa. Olivia lo rodeo arrojando el paquete hacia Voight quien lo atrapo sin esfuerzo, Rafael la alzo y giro sobre sus pies, mientras Olivia lo besaba. Rafael extrañaba esos labios carnosos, su sabor dulce, extrañaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, estrecharla entre sus brazos. Un carraspeo los hiso salir de su burbuja personal. Voltearon a ver a Hank, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Y bien ¿la cena va a ser aquí afuera? nunca lo había intentado, pero siempre hay una primera vez —dijo Voight—. Eso es todo, ahora tus vecinos sabrán que en realidad no tenemos nada que ver, al verte salir corriendo a los brazos de Olivia y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana y todo justo frente a mí —dijo Hank mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria—. Bueno por lo menos tengo los chocolates.

—Eres un experto en romper el momento Voight —dijo Olivia mientras le sacaba la lengua y se acurrucaba contra Rafael.

—Bueno, bueno mejor entremos que tengo hambre —propuso Voight dándole por su lado.

Los tres entraron a la casa, mientras Olivia cerraba la puerta, escucharon a Noah y Hailey desde el comedor.

—Papi, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Qué tanto hablas con el tío Hank? —pregunto Noah mientras entraba a la habitación con Hailey detrás suyo. 

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver a su madre detrás de Voight. Rafael detrás de ellos solo pudo sonreír mientras se le salían las lágrimas. Vio como Noah se volvía el niño desprotegido que veía cada noche que podían hablar con Olivia por Skype, una vez que terminaban Noah se volteaba hacia él y se abrazaba para después llorar, extrañaba a su madre, Noah anhelaba poder estar con su mamá otra vez y ahí estaba la teniente Olivia Benson en todo su esplendor.

Noah corrió a abrazar a Olivia, ella se agacho para cargar a su niño, Noah se escondió en su pecho para llorar, sollozo más fuerte cuando Olivia lo rodeo y bezo la coronilla.

—Ya mi dulce niño, ya no llores, aquí estoy —le susurraba Olivia al oído, sintiendo como Noah sollozaba más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Hailey les hizo señas a Voight y Rafael para que la siguieran al comedor y darle un momento a solas a madre e hijo. Olivia les dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, vio como su esposo se perdía junto con Hank con rumbo al comedor detrás de Hailey. Una vez que se perdieron de vista Olivia alejo a Noah de su cuerpo para poder admirar a su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede Noah?

—Te extrañe mami.

—Mi dulce niño, yo también los extrañe mucho, ustedes dos son mi mundo —dijo Olivia mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Noah con los pulgares—. Ahora ya podremos estar juntos hijo, ya nada nos podrá separar.

—¿Podremos volver a casa?

—Si hijo, ya podremos volver a casa —dijo Olivia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—La comida se enfría, si no se apresuran me la comeré, le prometí a Rafael que no dejaría que la comida se desperdicie y pienso cumplir esa promesa —madre e hijo escucharon el grito de Voight desde el comedor.

—Voight más te vale que me dejes algo —amenazo Olivia entrando en el comedor—, tú ya gozaste la comida de Rafael por tres años.

—Está bien Liv, hay comida suficiente, Hank no tiene tanto estomago para comerse toda esa cazuela de estofado —la tranquilizo Rafael entrando con la cazuela en las manos.

—Oh mi dios, de todas las comidas que podías hacer hoy, hiciste justo la comida que más me gusta —le informo Olivia a Rafael quien sonrió ante lo dicho.

—Resulta Liv, que hoy le tocaba decidir a Noah lo que haríamos de comer, y da la casualidad de que tanto a él como a Hank les encanta esta comida en particular. Hasta el día de hoy no hay persona que no ame mi estofado, ni nada de lo que cocino, incluso Hailey quiere la receta de todas las comidas —dijo Rafael con orgullo.

—Rafi eso es porque tu comida es extraordinaria —le afirmo Olivia mientras lo besaba en los labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Olivia, Rafael tiene más talentos que meter delincuentes a la cárcel —la secundo Hailey.

—Si bueno, bueno yo digo que hay que comer ¿tú que dices Noah? —dijo Voight arruinándole el momento a los tortolitos una vez más—. Es mas no seas aduladora Liv, le estas dorando la píldora solo para que Rafael no te ahorque por no comunicarte con ellos por dos semanas.

—Hank no sé tú, pero yo quiero vivir otro día —dijo Hailey ganándose una carcajada por parte de Olivia, Rafael y Noah.

—Voight tiene razón lo mejor será comer —concluyo Olivia dándole un último beso a Rafael le ayudo a servir la comida— y no soy aduladora solo hablo bien de la comida de Rafi, como siempre lo he hecho desde que lo conozco.

—Bueno diremos que te creemos Liv —dijo Hank con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—, pero no lo niego la comida de Rafael es la mejor que me ha tocado comer. 

—Voight estas muy urgido por acelerar tu muerte, mejor come —lo silencio Hailey dándole un plato lleno. 

—Solo queda otra cosa por hacer. No me abandones Barba, te lo imploro la comida de aquí es tortura. Me mal acostumbraste a tu comida y ahora me dejas a mi suerte —dijo Hank haciendo carita de borrego a medio morir.

—No Hank, ni te creas que te voy a dejar a mi esposo —le advirtió Olivia a lo que Rafael y Hailey rieron.

—Ya tranquilos todos —dijo Rafael sonriendo—. Hank te prometo que te dejare mucha comida preparada para que la guardes en el congelador.

—¿Todo lo que yo quiera? —pregunto Hank con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya sabes solo trae las cosas que hagan falta lo preparo y en la tarde estará listo para que lo congeles. Y también no se si quieras que le deje las recetas a Kelly y Sylvie podrá prepararlos Hank.

—Eres increíble Hank —comenzó Olivia—, te sugiero que en cuanto se termine la comida renuncies a tu trabajo y corras a Nueva York. Te daré trabajo.

—No dudes que en las primeras vacaciones que tenga, estaré de visita con ustedes.


	12. Chapter 12

CASA DE LOS MULROONEY, EN LA SALA

Olivia y Rafael estaban sentados en el sofá de dos plazas. Hank, Hailey y Noah estaban en la cocina lavando los platos y todo lo que Rafael utilizo para hacer la cena.

—Te extrañe Rafi —le susurro Olivia al oído, mientras Rafael la atraía más cerca de su cuerpo si es que era posible obligando a Olivia a sentarse sobre él a horcadas.

—Yo también te extrañe —dijo Rafael antes de besarla lentamente—. ¿Ahora me podría dar una explicación del motivo por el cual no se comunicó en estas dos semanas teniente? —dijo utilizando el tono que suele usar en los tribunales contra los sospechosos.

—Oh me llamaste teniente, —Olivia se le acercó para volver a besarlo— eso ¿significan problemas Rafi? —pregunto Olivia rozando sus labios en el proceso y así tratando de alargar lo inevitable, dar explicaciones.

—Nada de Rafi, Olivia Benson, y contéstame —dijo Rafael mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá, pero sin dejar que Olivia se bajase de él y se cruzaba de brazos, para evitar caer en la tentación.

—Bien, no me contacte porque no estaba en Nueva York, —comenzó a explicar Olivia— las últimas dos semanas el equipo y yo viajamos a Washington para terminar con lo que quedaba de los BX9. No quería ponerlos en peligro contactándolos desde otro lugar.

—¿Qué los llevo a viajar hasta Washington, Olivia? —pregunto Rafael con la preocupación marcada en el semblante y en la voz.

—Nos movimos a Washington porque al líder le ofrecieron un trato, fue él quien ordeno tu muerte —le explico Olivia al ver la cara de desconcierto—. Tanto Fin como yo sabíamos que una vez que Miguel Hernández llegara a Washington le darían inmunidad, así que lo cazamos, nos ayudó un excompañero se llama Elliot Stabler, te mentiría Rafael si te digo que no disfrute matándolo, pero era su vida o la de Amanda. Yo te entendería si quisieras terminar lo nuestro Rafael. Yo sé que no te merezco —Olivia le conto todo lo sucedido en Washington. Una vez que finalizo Olivia no tenía valor de verlo a los ojos, no se sentía digna de mirar al apuesto hombre sobre el que estaba sentada.

—Olivia mírame —al ver que Olivia no alzaba la vista Rafael estiro un mano para alzarle el rostro, vio la culpabilidad en los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, vio tristeza, Rafael no podía permitir que ella se siguiera culpando, como A.D.A. sabía que no fue correcto lo que tanto Olivia como todo el equipo hicieron, pero al final de cuentas todas las vidas que tomaron eran de gente mala—. Olivia sin importar que hiciste, tú sigues siendo la detective correcta e incorruptible que conocí hace 3 años. Las vidas que tomaste eran de gente que lastimaba a inocentes.

—Rafael tengo las manos cubiertas de sangre. No merezco que...

—Si tienes razón tienes sangre en las manos, pero es tu trabajo Olivia, lo hiciste para proteger, para salvar la vida de Amanda. Fue en defensa propia Olivia. Y ya déjalo así —Rafael la beso.

—Pero...

—Pero nada Olivia Margaret Benson, no importa lo que digas no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, después de todo está tiempo que tienes de conocerme deberías saber que eso no va a pasar —dijo él dándole su característica sonrisa de suficiencia ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que no tenía como hacerlo cambiar de idea.

—Está bien ese es un buen argumento, usted gana abogado.

—Como siempre teniente —respondió él antes de besarla una vez más. Ambos estaban en su burbuja personal, ajenos al mundo exterior.

—Ewwwww —escucharon a Noah desde la entrada de la sala. Ellos se separaron para ver al imprudente niño.

—Nada de ew jovencito —hablo Olivia acercándose a su hijo quien intentaba ocultarse detrás de Hank. Hailey regreso a la estancia para ver a Noah siendo sometido a cosquillas por parte de su mamá. Ella y Hank se unieron a Rafael quien seguí sentado en el sofá.

—Extrañaba ver eso —comento Rafael haciéndoles espacio en el sofá.

—Oh entonces ¿Ese es un comportamiento común? —pregunto Hailey sin apartar la mirada de la interacción entre madre e hijo.

—Ese comportamiento es más que común en los Benson —respondió Barba mientras agarraba su vaso de whiskey que permaneció olvidado en la mesa para café frente al sofá en el que estaban sentados—. Aquí entre nos los Benson no son normales.

—Ja habla el rey de la normalidad.

—Yo era normal ustedes dos me llevaron al lado oscuro —refuto Barba poniéndose una mano en el pecho—, solo soy una víctima más del encanto de los Benson y no me quejo de ello.

—Buena táctica abogado —exclamo Hailey a lo que Hank soltó una carcajada.

—Si abogado, está intentando despistar al enemigo, con Noah es fácil solo hay que ofrecerle galletas —hablo Olivia caminando al sofá y se sentó en el regazo de su esposo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, algo que hacían frente a los demás—, pero con su esposa lamento informarle que eso no va a ser suficiente.

Noah se sentó entre Hailey y Hank, comenzó a platicar con ellos sobre lo emocionado que estaba de regresar a casa, de cuanto quería ver a su abuelita, sus tíos y a Jesse su compañera de juegos.


	13. Chapter 13

CASA DE LOS MULROONEY

Rafael y Olivia estaban empacando las pertenencias de él.

—Rafi ¿piensas llevarte la ropa de verano? En Nueva York no te va a ser de mucha utilidad.

—¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga amor? No podemos dejarla ropa y no es como que pretendamos regresar ¿o sí?

—Nunca es malo tener un lugar para relajarse —sugirió Olivia abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Tienes razón, pero amor no es buena idea dejar toda la ropa aquí. Y mucho menos comprar ropa cada que se quiera venir a relajar, teniente —dijo Rafael recargando la espalda contra su bella esposa.

—Bueno Rafi, pero solo nos llevaremos la ropa de ambos —aclaro Olivia— la ventaja es que Sylvie vive al lado, ella puede cuidar la casa una vez que ya no estemos aquí.

—Si teniente, solo nos llevaremos la ropa —acepto Rafael girándose para poder ver los ojos color chocolate que le cortaban el aliento— ¿feliz?

—Como no tienes idea —le aseguro Olivia acortando la mínima distancia entre ellos para acercarse a sus labios.

Noah entro al cuarto de su papá en el momento justo en que sus padres se comían a besos— ¡Hey! Se supone que tienen que empacar, no buscarme un hermanito justo ahora —exclamo Noah con diversión a lo que Rafael le lanzaba una de las almohadas y este la evitaba.

—Noah, sé un buen niño, y avísale a Hank que vamos a salir en dos horas al aeropuerto —dijo su papá disfrutando la escena frente a él.

Rafael y Noah se estaban correteando por la habitación. Olivia sabía que ellos eran padre e hijo desde el momento en que se tuvieron la confianza suficiente.  
Olivia decidió liberar a su hijo de la tortura de Rafael.

—Es irónico que tenga que salvar a mi hijo de la tortura de un débil A.D.A de Manhattan.

—¿Acaso dijo débil teniente?

Olivia se arrepintió de sus palabras y Noah no podía disimular la sonrisa en su rostro.

—No abogado, claro que no —respondió Olivia abrazando a Rafael y dándole un beso profundo, rezando porque olvidara las palabras dichas.  
Una vez que terminaron de empacar la ropa, Voight llego para ayudar a subir las maletas al auto y llevarlos al aeropuerto. Todo el camino al aeropuerto los cuatro se la pasaron conversando de lo que pasaría con la casa hasta que regresaran en las vacaciones de invierno.

—Hank agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi familia —dijo Olivia dándole un abrazo a Hank.

—Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer Liv. Tú lo habrías hecho por mí.

—Voight prométeme que no te vas a suicidar en caso de que te acabes la reserva de comida que te deje —dijo Rafael a lo que Hank soltó una carcajada.

—Espero no llegar a ese extremo Barba, tengo esperanza de que Kelly o Sylvie puedan hacer la comida como tú.

Ahora fue el turno de Noah para despedirse de Hank— Prometo que te voy a llamar todos los días pequeño —dijo Hank abrazándolo—, tú prométeme que te vas a portar bien y que no te meterás en problemas con Rafael, ya sabes que él esta medio loco y no quiero ir a investigar tu homicidio —Noah solo se rio del comentario.

—Te escuche Voight, lo más probable es que Olivia tenga que investigar tu homicidio.

—Bueno ya no digo nada más. Nos vemos pronto.

Hank vio como los Barba abordaban el avión. Él estaba feliz por Olivia, por fin podría vivir con su familia sin temor de que los BX9 los lastimaran. No estaba triste, sabía que podría verlos cada que vinieran en invierno. O cuando él quisiera distraerse del caos de Chicago. No estaba deseoso de ir a Nueva York por culpa de algún caso, prefería que fuera solo para poder ver a Liv y sus dos chicos.


	14. Chapter 14

AEROPUERTO DE NUEVA YORK

Todo el equipo estaba emocionado por el retorno de su A.D.A y Noah quien para todos era su sobrino, sabían por Olivia que en la semana que tomaría de descanso iría por ellos. Hoy llegaban, Olivia le mando mensaje a Fin para decirle la hora a la que llegarían y le avisara a Carisi y Amanda. 

La más emocionada aparte de Olivia era Lucia Barba, quien al principio tuvo un ataque de ansiedad cuando se entero del atentado contra su único hijo, mostro su temperamento contra Olivia cuando no la dejo ver a su hijo y nieto antes de que se fueran por tiempo indefinido a Chicago. Le alegraba que ya los tendría de vuelta definitivamente.

Fin, la señora Barba, Amanda y Jesse los esperaban en el aeropuerto, su avión ya había llegado, Fin fue el primero en verlos Noah venia delante de ellos, Rafael y Olivia venían agarrados de la mano, Fin vio como Olivia los buscaba con la mirada y no tardo en ubicarlos Fin le sonrió a su casi hermana. Vio como Olivi le susurraba algo a Noah, y el niño siguió la dirección de la mirada de su madre, el pequeño sonrió al verlos y corrió en su dirección.

Fin lo estrecho fuertemente— Hola Noah cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho chico. Aunque al parecer ya no te podre decir así, creciste en estos tres años —y era cierto antes de irse Noah le llegaba a la cintura y Jesse había crecido también varios centímetros para que ambos niños estuvieran casi a la misma altura.

—Hola tío Fin, yo también te extrañe mucho —Noah se giró hacia Amanda y Jesse—. También te extrañé tía Amanda y a ti Jesse —dijo mientras las abrazaba, la última, pero no menos importante fue su abuelita—. Hola abuelita te extrañe mucho —dijo abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Hola nieto —dijo Lucia mientras Olivia y Rafael se acercaban.

—Hola mami —dijo Rafael acercándose para abrazar a su madre, a quien extraño mucho—. Hola, chicos ¿a mí no me extrañaron? —dijo Rafael a lo que Fin y Amanda voltearon en su dirección.

—Barba —Fin se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Una vez que lo soltó Amanda lo abrazó también, Jesse al verlo corrió en su dirección.

—¡Tío Rafa! —Rafael se inclinó para abrazar a la niña.

—Hola Jesse. Como has crecido.

—Chicos —saludo Olivia.

—Liv ¿Qué tal estuvo tu semana de descanso? —dijo Amanda estrechándole la mano a su amiga.

—Espectacular. ¿Qué ha pasado desde que me fui?

—Hasta ahorita nada que no pudiéramos resolver —contesto Amanda siguiendo a Olivia, mientras Rafael y Fin iban por las maletas—. Asumo que dejaste el carro en el estacionamiento.

—Exactamente, pero si quieres Noah puede ir contigo, su abuelita, Fin y Jesse. Supongo que tiene muchas cosas que contarles.

—Muy bien —acepto Amanda, una vez que Rafael y Fin regresaron con las maletas—. Noah, tú vienes conmigo y Jesse tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Gracias por traerlos de vuelta Olivia —murmuro Lucia con marcado agradecimiento en la voz, mirando a Noah jugar con Jesse.

—No tienes que agradecerlo Lucia, ya era tiempo de regresarlos con nosotros.

Noah se alegró de tener un tiempo a solas con sus tíos, su abuelita y Jesse— ¡Si! —dijo Noah en lo que Rafael y Fin metían las maletas en el portaequipaje del auto de Rafael y en el de Amanda, ya que Rafael traía tres maletas solo con su ropa y las dos maletas de Noah no cabían.

—Solo no se queden atrás y conduce con cuidado, me escuchaste Fin.

—Si Liv, no te preocupes. Iremos detrás de ustedes.

Rafael y Olivia veían como se metían al auto sin mirarlos— Vamos Liv o nosotros nos vamos a quedar atrás —Olivia camino al lado del copiloto y Rafael le abrió la puerta por lo cual se ganó un beso.

Rafael arranco al auto, no tardaron en vislumbrar el carro plateado de Amanda. Rafael los rebaso. El camino a la casa fue tranquilo, el tráfico estaba fluido. 

CASA DE LOS BARBA BENSON

Después de una hora de camino llegaron a la casa de los Barba Benson. Amanda y Fin no tardaron en llegar.

—Liv, me hablo Carisi pregunto si podía venir.

—Claro, dile que voy a preparar la cena que está obligado a venir —se le adelanto Rafael a Olivia.

—Ya escuchaste al abogado Fin, Carisi tiene que venir.

—Bueno, pero Barba, él va a traer su famoso pollo, el que le encanta a Noah.

—Fantástico —dijo Noah saltando de alegría. Jesse lo imitó, ambos niños eran adictos al pollo de Carisi.

—Por mí no hay problema, mientras más comida mejor. Aparte de que Noah no dejo de llorar en estos tres años porque extrañaba el pollo de Carisi.

—Rafi no lo puedes culpar, sabes que Noah ama tu comida, pero el pollo de Carisi es igual de fantástico que tu comida —dijo Olivia mientras Noah abrasaba a Rafael y le besaba la mejilla.

—Ya pequeño chantajista, mejor ve con los tíos Fin y Amanda a desempacar y Jesse también puede ayudar, en lo que preparo la comida —Noah y Jesse no se hicieron del rogar y se apresuraron a subir las escaleras—. Olivia, amor tienes todo lo necesario para que prepare estofado ¿cierto?

—Si Rafi, antes de ir por ustedes le pedí de favor a Carisi y Amanda que llenaran la despensa para hoy.

—Hablando de eso ¿Cómo va la relación de ese par? ¿Siguen peleando por nada?

—Según ellos, se supone que no existe tal relación, y en caso de que exista ya sabes que tienen que divulgarlo con asuntos internos. Y ya sabes que Tucker es un verdadero fastidio, por reglas Amanda y Carisi no podrán trabajar en el mismo caso cuando su relación exista. Fin y yo quedamos que una vez que ellos se den cuenta de lo que sienten no los pondremos a trabajar en el mismo caso.

—Es casi como un amor prohibido. Lo más divertido es que su teniente "yo sigo hago valer las reglas" está enterada del engaño. Y también vivió un amor en la clandestinidad con su A.D.A.

—Eres una mala influencia para mi Rafi —dijo Olivia acercándose a su esposo—. Primero me haces torcer las reglas por tener una relación en contra de ellas y luego me seduces para casarme contigo.

—Teniente usted está bajo mi hechizo. Ese siempre fue mi plan maestro, seducirla para poder cometer todos los actos delictivos que me plazcan —dijo Rafael siguiéndole el juego.

—Lo sabía, eres mi perdición Rafael Barba. Y por eso te amo.

—Yo también te amo Olivia. Nunca me dejes.

—Nunca Rafi. Eso no pasara, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida.

—Liv será mejor que comience con la cena, así que no me distraigas.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Muy bien, tú cortas y yo me encargo del resto.

—Eso suena a que no confías en mis habilidades culinarias —dijo Olivia acercándose nuevamente a Rafael.

—Si recuerdo bien teniente, usted se quejó de que extrañaba mi comida con su amigo el sargento Voight —dijo Rafael besando a Olivia antes de regresar su atención a la comida.

—Así que Hank me vendió, en realidad lo asustas Rafi —dijo Olivia divertido, imaginándose al Hank siendo atosigado por "el Tiburón" de los tribunales para que le dijera todo lo que ellos dos hablaron el día que Olivia llego de sorpresa al baile.

—Teniente le sugiero que termine de cortar o no tendremos la cena lista y solo comeremos el pollo de Carisi. Y dudo mucho que Fin este contento con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos por terminar esta fantástica historia.


	15. Chapter 15

CASA DE LOS BARBA BENSON

Faltaba media hora para que la comida estuviera lista. Fin, Amanda, Jesse y Noah terminaron de desempacar y Olivia los mando a jugar antes de que rompieran algo, bajo la estricta supervisión de Lucia. Olivia era feliz al ver como se comportaba todo el equipo con Noah, igual que con la hija de Amanda no había duda de que Fin sería un buen abuelo con el niño que su hijo y su yerno adoptaron. Olivia salió de su ensoñación al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Soy Carisi.

—Voy —grito Olivia para que Carisi escuchara y no volviera a tocar.

—Yo voy Liv —dijo Rafael dándole un beso en los labios antes de ir hacia la puerta—, avísale a mami, Fin, Amanda, Jesse y Noah que ya llego Carisi y que la cena ya está lista.

Rafael abrió la puerta— Hola Carisi cuanto tiempo.

Carisi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar del tiempo que tenían de conocerse ellas eran muy cercanas tanto como sus parejas, lo primero que la rubia quería hacer era abrasar a su cuñada, pero al tener las manos ocupadas con el refractario eso no era una opción.

—Barba, se te extrañó mucho abogado —dijo Carisi.

—Yo igual los extrañé Carisi, pasa. Fin y Amanda están poniendo la mesa. Noah y Jesse deben estar lavándose las manos.

Entrando al comedor, Carisi dejo el recipiente en la mesa a tiempo, Noah y Jesse ya estaban abrazándolo.

—Hola Noah, hola, Jesse.

—Ya dejen de crecer niños, por favor —dijo Rollins, al notar la altura que tenían junto a Carisi.

—Eso lo dice porque es la más pequeña de nosotros —dijo Carisi ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Rollins. Fin y Rafael prefirieron callar, no queriendo sentir la furia de Amanda. Noah y Jesse intentaron inútilmente disimular la risa.

—Carisi, yo que tú mejor no continuo. Recuerda que Amanda también tiene un arma y puede desaparecer todo lo que la pueda relacionar con tu homicidio —dijo Olivia divertida por ver como el más joven del equipo molestaba a Amanda.

—Pues yo digo que mejor comemos antes de que se enfrié —dijo Noah a lo que Jesse asintió y lo siguió a la mesa del comedor.

—Mi hijo y sus prioridades —dijo Olivia destapando el refractario del pollo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mejor comamos —la secundo Amanda comenzando a servir. Lucia las ayudo. Rafael, Fin y Carisi fueron a la cocina por los vasos y el agua.

—De la que te salvo Liv —dijo Rafael abriendo el refrigerador y tomando la jarra de agua para los niños.

—Solo lo hice para molestar a Amanda, ella lo sabe —dijo Carisi sonriendo. Ambos regresaron al comedor con las manos ocupadas.

—Hombre nunca había conocido a alguien que quisiera morir tan joven —dijo Fin agarrando unas copas y la botella de vino que Rafael le tendió.

Regresaron al comedor los niños ya estaban comiendo el pollo, como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Tío Sonny, extrañe mucho tu pollo —dijo Noah agarrando su segunda pieza de pollo.

—Es bueno saber que mi comida sigue causando sensación en ellos.

—Eh de admitir que tu pollo es bueno, pero no rivaliza con mi estofado Carisi —dijo Rafael pasándole a Fin el recipiente de su famoso estofado. Lucia adoraba ver a su hijo ser un poco infantil, eso solo era posible verlo cuando los detectives Tutuola y Carisi estaban presente, o cuando Noah quería que Rafael jugara con él.

—Concuerdo con Barba, Carisi tu pollo es bueno, pero prefiero mil veces este estofado —dijo Fin sirviéndose una buena cantidad de estofado—. No te vuelvas a ir Barba. No puedo vivir solo comiendo lo que cocina Carisi. Y menos con la comida para llevar de Liv.

—Procuraré no hacer enojar a alguien más solo porque tú lo pides, Fin. No queremos que solo comas recetas Italianas —dijo Rafael rodando los ojos.

—Ya chicos, hay que comer, no ataquen al pobre de Carisi —dijo Amanda recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de Carisi y una mirada irónica por parte de Rafael y Fin. Como si ella no lo hiciera todo el tiempo. 

Olivia estaba contenta viendo a todos desde la entrada al comedor, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, como si su esposo y su hijo nunca se hubieran ido. Amanda y Carisi se molestaban como siempre, Fin y Rafael se unían para molestar a Carisi con sus destrezas culinarias, Noah y Jesse solo se reían por la interacción de sus tíos. Lucia Barba mediando en las disputas cuando era necesario.

No cambiaría a su familia por nada ni nadie, ellos son lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, todo lo bueno y malo que le paso valió la pena. La llevaron a donde se encontraba justo ahora. Lo volvería a vivir sin cambiar absolutamente nada.

Por ellos, valió la pena pasar por el infierno. Y sabía que lo volvería a hacer, para no perderlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten y voten si les gusto. Ya estamos en el final, la próxima semana publicare el epílogo.


	16. Epílogo

EN LA COCINA

(NOAH & TÍO SONNY)

Noah estaba enjabonando los platos mientras Noah los lavaba, el niño murmuro— ¿Tío Sonny?

—Dime Noah —contesto Carisi con el mismo tono—, ¿vas a decirme que es lo que te tiene tan callado? Puedo escuchar como tu cerebro trabaja a cien por hora.

Noah soltó una leve risita y dejaba el ultimo plato para que se escurriera— Si te le voy a contar. Tú sabes que quiero mucho a Rafi, y que quiero que sea mi papi, —Carisi asintió instándolo a continuar.

—Si Noah se lo que sientes por ellos, pero ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Quiero que Rafi me adopte, quiero llevar sus apellidos. Quiero ser hijo de mi papi legalmente —dijo Noah.

—Bien ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Pues necesito tu ayuda con el papeleo.

—Mmm, bueno claro que puedo ayudarte —dijo Carisi—. Solo espera hay que hablarle a la caballería —suspiro Carisi mientras marcaba.

Al segundo tono contestaron— Calhoun.

—Calhoun, es Dominick Carisi necesito tu ayuda. Se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero es importante.

—Seguro ¿Qué necesitas?

—Papeleo para adopción a nombre de Noah.

—Muy bien ¿apellido? —pregunto Calhoun mientras tomaba nota.

—Barba, Noah Barba —respondió Carisi.

—También quiero llevar el apellido de mami, tío Sonny —le informo el niño.

—Calhoun va a ser a nombre de Noah Barba Benson —rectifico Carisi.

—Muy bien detective, ¿para cuándo los quieren?

—Para mañana, el niño es muy desesperado —dijo Carisi—, espera un momento Calhoun, Noah quiere hablar contigo.

—Hola, gracias por ayudar, me preguntaba si ¿quiere ir con nosotros mañana? Muy bien, nos vemos mañana descansa —dijo Noah finalizando la llamada.

—Gracias tío Sonny.

—Cuando quieras pequeño.

ONE HOGAN PLACE, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

—Carisi, nos podrías decir ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestiono Olivia mientras caminaba detrás de Carisi quien hablaba con Noah, ella iba tomada de la mano de Rafael—. Noah no nos quiso decir nada —a lo que Noah volteo a verlos con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, muy parecida a la que hacía Rafael cuando estaba a punto de salirse con la suya.

—Siento mucho el no poder responder a tu duda, Olivia —contesto Carisi mientras doblaba a la izquierda del pasillo— listo llegamos a nuestro destino.

—¿Mijo que hacemos aquí? Al parecer ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Ahora ya nos puedes decir? —pregunto Rafael. Mientras veía como el resto del equipo se les acercaba junto con Jesse—. Ya entendimos que Carisi es una tumba y no piensa traicionarte.

—Bueno —hablo Carisi adelantándose a los demás—, en realidad no estamos todos, pero los trajimos porque necesitamos que ambos firmen unos papeles que trae Calhoun —dijo Carisi.

—¿Rita? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —pregunto Barba extrañado por la mención de su vieja amiga.

—¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles? —le pregunto Olivia a Carisi.

—Tío Sonny —habló Noah salvando del interrogatorio con su jefa—. ¿Dónde está la amiga de papi?

—Justo aquí —dijo Calhoun quien llegaba con una carpeta en mano—. Buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días —contestaron los demás al unísono.

—Hola —saludo Noah dándole una hermosa sonrisa que Calhoun la devolvió.

—¿Así que tú eres el causante de todo esto pequeño? —cuestiono Calhoun inclinándose a la altura de los ojos del niño.

—Si —contesto Noah.

—¿Tienes los papeles? —pregunto Carisi.

—Si, todo listo, solo necesitan la firma de Olivia y Rafael para poder validarlos y todo será legal —le respondió Calhoun, mientras le entregaba los papeles a Rafael.

—Noah estos son papeles de adopción —dijo Rafael mientras revisaba los papeles—, a nombre de Noah Barba Benson —finalizo dirigiendo su mirada a Olivia.

—¿Co... cómo? —dijo Olivia entrecortadamente, volteando a ver a Noah—. Pero Noah.

—Barba, según lo que platique con Noah —comenzó a explicar Carisi—, él quiere legalizar lo que llevan viviendo en estos tres años que estuvieron en Chicago.

—Sabes que te quiero como un hijo Noah. Y para mí no es necesario este pedazo de papel, pero si quieres que lo firme lo hare mijo —dijo Rafael abrazando a su segundo Benson favorito.

—¿Mami estás de acuerdo?

—Claro que si mi dulce niño.

—Bien les sugiero que firmen para poder entregar todo el papeleo —dijo Carisi entregándoles una pluma fuente. Rafael firmo primero, una vez que termino no dejo de abrazar a Noah, su hijo. Una vez firmados los documentos Calhoun entro a la oficina al final del pasillo.

Mientras esperaban a que ella regresara se pusieron a platicar.

—Así que ustedes dos son un peligro juntos, según lo que veo —comenzó Rafael—. ¿Cuándo se les ocurrió todo esto?

—Lo planeamos ayer en la noche, mientras lavábamos los platos —dijo Carisi mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Carisi eres una mala influencia para mi niño —le recrimino Olivia.

—Liv eso no es cierto, tu niño fue quien lo sugirió. Calhoun y yo solo fuimos los que movimos los hilos para agilizar el papeleo.

—Dominick Carisi y Rita Calhoun siendo cómplices de un niño de 6 años, o en el peor de los casos fueron manipulados, son un caso perdido, incluso para mí —dijo Rafael para molestar a Carisi. Mientras Noah y Jesse corrían alrededor de Fin y Amanda.

—Olivia ¿Noah ya tiene padrinos? —pregunto Rafael dejando que Amanda y Carisi se molestaran entre ellos.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Olivia. Calhoun se unió a ellos otra vez.

—Olivia —le hablo Rafael—, ¿estás de acuerdo en que Carisi sea el padrino de Noah?

Carisi se emocionó ante lo dicho, Olivia sabía que Carisi le tenía cariño a Noah desde que llego a la vida de ella, le alegró escuchar a Rafael sugerirlo como padrino de su pequeño.

—La pregunta sale sobrando Rafi —dijo Olivia—, a leguas se nota que Carisi se muere por ser el padrino de Noah, a todo lo que le pide accede. ¿Qué dices Carisi quieres ser el padrino de Noah?

—Pero claro que sí, acepto gustoso —respondió Carisi sonriendo ampliamente—. Liv tiene razón, no pensaba negarme. Oh Munch se va a molestar cuando sepa que ya le gané a Noah como ahijado —comento Carisi con una enorme sonrisa.

—Eres un chapucero Carisi, Noah es tu único ahijado —dijo Amanda mientras lo picaba en las costillas, para causarle cosquillas. Ganándose una carcajada por parte de los Barba.

—Bueno en vista de que Rafael eligió a su padrino ¿Qué dices si le pedimos a Rita ser la madrina de Noah? —pregunto Olivia. Una vez que Rita regresó con los documento.

Calhoun tardo en procesar las palabras de Olivia—. Si, po... por supuesto que si yo encantada. Eh de admitir que no me lo esperaba.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo, podemos ir a Forlini para celebrar ¿Qué les parece? —sugirió Carisi, queriendo comer comida italiana.

—Que excelente idea Carisi —dijo Rollins—, por ser el padrino tú pagas —bromeo Amanda mientras lo picaba en las costillas.

—¿Qué tal si nos dividimos la cuenta Carisi? —sugirió Calhoun sabiendo que el detective no podría costear la cuenta de todos ellos.

—Oh así que ya estás comportándote como una buena madrina —la molesto Barba.

—Muy bien, ¿Amanda traes tu carro? —pregunto Olivia, tratando de evitar que el par de abogados comenzara a molestarse y ocasionarán que la comida fuera más tarde.

—Si, nos podemos dividir para no ir apretados en el carro de Amanda.

—Bueno, yo me voy con el tío Sonny, la tía Amanda y Jesse —grito Noah.

—Rafi si quieres nos vamos con Fin y Rita —sugirió Olivia volteando a verlo esperando su respuesta.

—Claro amor, nos podemos ir con ellos, para dejar a Carisi disfrutar de su ahijado.

—Objeción también es mi ahijado —dijo Rita tratando de verse ofendida—. Aquí veo que hay preferencias. Me discriminan por trabajar para los malos —termino poniéndose una mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

—¿En serio Rita? —pregunto Barba mirándola irónicamente—. ¿Vas a usar esa excusa?

—Ya pues, pero de regreso él viene con nosotros, para hacerlo equitativo —dijo ella en un tono que no aceptaba negativas.

RESTAURANTE FORLINI, MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK

Cuando todos se acomodaron para comer, Liv no pudo evitar sentirse como en casa. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos tenían compatibilidad sanguínea, todos compartían algo que no se les podía quitar. Todos estaban allí el uno para el otro, al igual que una familia.

Justo como se suponía que era una familia.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos lo que llegaron hasta el final de mi loca historia. Espero sus últimos comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
